Shades of Grey
by Miss-Fleur-Riddle
Summary: After being rescued by a man who looks like Santa and thrown into the world I was born in, I discover my twin Harry Potter . Many choices must be made. However, the world isn't just Black and White - but many shades of Grey......
1. Prologue

**__**

A/N: Unlike most of my other stories this one isn't complete on my computer. Though I have done a lot of it so updates will be fairly frequent :D

Shades of Grey

****

Prologue

My life has changed so much. 4 years ago my name was Kirsty Jones. I was as normal as you could possibly be, well maybe that's pushing it a bit. But anyway, I went to a normal school, somewhere in London and had normal friends. My parents? Sophie and Thomas Jones. Siblings? None.

That was what my world was. However on that fateful evening everything changed.

It all began one Saturday night. I had just got back home from year six. I was looking forward to secondary school in September. I was thinking…

_Who am I? I have no idea. All of these strange, mixed up memories in my head. Many of the people I think to be my parents. However the earlier ones, from when I was a young child, well my parents are nowhere to be seen._

"Kirsty, Kirsty," came that voice again.

I had no idea who was calling me. Only that they had been doing so for the past hour. I stepped outside quietly. Fists clenched, ready to hit anyone who jumped from behind the hedges that lined my parents garden.

"Kirsty, Kirsty."

I spun around, but no one was to be seen. I stepped further up the garden.

"Kirsty, Kirsty!"

The voice sounded so urgent. Suddenly I felt arms around my waist, pulling me back, I saw a jet of green light flash where I had been standing. With a small 'pop' I found myself inside. But not in a house I knew.

"Where are we?" I wondered aloud.

"In a safe house miss Potter," it was that voice again.

Miss Potter? I spun around, yet again, but this time I found a man. He was old, he looked somewhat like Santa Claus, and he was wearing, I am not sure, it looked like a dressing gown. He looked friendly, but different to what I was used to.

"But, my surname is Jones, not Potter, I think you have the wrong person," I told him boldly.

"No trust me we don't, because otherwise it wouldn't have been you the death eaters where after."

"Death eaters?" I questioned.

"Yes, they are some of the most evil wizards, their leader Voldermort wants you dead."

"Why me? What have I done to him?"

"Its more of a case of what you will do to him, now come, follow me."

So I did. However this was not just following him into another room, no, I was following him into another life. To find out my true identity.

__

I stood still as a statue. Hiding behind a door.

"Coming! Ready or not!" shouted Ginny.

An hour later my arms had stated to ache.

"Come on Kirsty," urged Harry from the hallway, "please come out!"

"NO!" damn, that's given the game away!

The next minute I felt my twins hands running up and down my sides, tickling me.

"Get off Harry!"

"Why should I?" he asked cheekily.

"Because I'm older than you!" I exclaimed.

"Only by two minutes!" he protested.

"Kids! Dinners ready!" shouted Molly Weasley.

"Race you Harry!" I shouted, tearing down the stairs.

My new life. It was vastly different to my old one. I am not really that normal anymore. I am the only female to have ever survived the killing curse. Me and my brother, at the age of one, had managed to defeat the most evil wizard in history. So we were famous. I mean, celebrates status. Everyone knew my name. Or my scar at least, which happened to be at the top of my left arm. I now go a wizard school, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, with my brother. My parents? Lily and James potter. Both dead, both murdered by the same man. Siblings? One, Harry Potter. My quiet (ish) younger twin.

**__**

A/N: So what do you think so far? Don't worry, chapter 1's coming along soon!!

TBC……


	2. Chapter 1

** **

Chapter 1

I was rudely brought out of my memories, by a shout of "Kirsty grab the boot!" from Arthur.

I did as he asked. The next minute I found myself in a huge field, starring at the thousands of tents in the distance.

"Welcome everyone, to the Quidditch world cup!" exclaimed Arthur.

"Dad, how did you get tickets?" asked Ron, amazed.

"Why didn't you say anything dad?" questioned Ginny.

"Meant to be surprise!" exclaimed Arthur happily, "now follow me."

We headed towards the tents in the distance. I had never seen so many tents in my life! All of which were different. Some looked fairly normal. Others looked like palaces. There was one that even had two peacocks tied up at the entrance! We arrived at the a bare patch of grass which had a sign reading 'Weezly'.

"We couldn't be much closer!" exclaimed Author happily, "It's just the other side of the woods there!"

"Hello Author!" exclaimed a bubbly male voice.

We all looked to see a wizard. He was dressed in Quidditch robes and had a large smile on his face.

"Ludo!" greeted Arthur, "Kids, I would like you to meet the man of the moment. He's the reason we getting such good seats!"

Ludo quickly scanned the group, until his eyes rested firmly on myself and Harry.

"How about you introduce me?" asked Ludo.

"Of course, this is my daughter Ginny, then my sons, Ron, George, Fred and these are Ron's friends: Hermione Granger, Harry and Kirsty Potter. Then coming towards us now are Percy, Charlie and Bill, my three oldest sons," said Arthur, proudly.

Ludo nodded to us all and ran off into the distance, waving to us as he went.

We spent the rest of that evening setting up the tents. Harry and myself had been most shocked at the size of them. Though to the normal muggle they looked like your standard two man tent, on the inside they resembled two three bedroom 70's style flats.

Me, Hermione and Ginny shared one tent. Our stuff was strewn across the floor and I could here Ginny and Hermione banging on the bathroom door. Continuing to ignore them, I watched myself in the mirror, pondering about what I should wear. Green or red? The green would go really well with my eyes, however everyone said that red would go with my hair…

"Kirsty hurry up!"

Deciding on green, I turned to the door and roughly pulled it open.

"What?" I asked.

"We want to use the bathroom!" huffed Ginny, barging past me.

"What's upset her cauldron?" I asked Hermione, who grinned at me before whispering,

"Her elder brothers gave her a sweet that makes your face go purple," she explained, "but it can be washed off."

We both giggled before moving out to the boys tent.

We all made our way towards the stadium. Excitement hung in the air like a thick fog and you could almost taste it on the breeze. I grabbed my brother's hand as we passed through a huge crowd of fans, not wishing to get lost.

"Can't believe Ireland got to the final!" exclaimed Ginny, "Are you going to join their team when you leave school Harry?"

"Maybe," he said, "be fun."

"Yer," said Fred, laughing, "Once you've survived school. What do you recon it will be this year? Flying Hagrids? That would be dangerous."

"It's not our fault trouble finds us!" exclaimed Harry.

"You're just jealous we fought off over 200 dementor last year!" I commented, my grin getting wider.

"Yer, but did you see Snape's face when he lost out on the Order of Merlin?" added Ron.

Hogwarts school hadn't been the safest of places for Harry and myself. In our first year we had, along with Hermione and Ron, been forced to fight off the most evil wizard this centaury, Lord Voldermort. In out second year we had been thrown into the depth of mystery surrounding a secret chamber below the school. Together, we had needed to destroy a fearsome monster to save the school from ultimate destruction; as well as save Ginny Weasley who had unintentionally nearly brought to life a younger version of the dark wizard. - that would have been bad. Then, last year, we had spent long periods of time believing that Sirius Black was after us and wanted us dead. Rumour had it that he had murdered 13 muggles and betrayed our parents - in fact he had been wrongly convicted and another of our parent's friends had betrayed them. Peter Pettigrew had again escaped that night.

"Where about are we sitting?" I asked.

"Top box." answered my friend's dad proudly.

We all grinned before taking the appropriate turn and finding our seats.

"Miss Potter," greeted a voice from behind us, "enjoying your summer?"

I turned to see a boy in our year, Draco Molfoy. He wasn't that bad, to be honest and sharing house dormitories with him for the past three years hadn't been as bad as I thought it would. Slytherin really wasn't as bad as people made it out to be. We're not a bad bunch of people really…

"Why do you still talk to him?" asked my twin for the hundredth time.

"He's not that bad," I hissed, "If you'd only get to know him…"

**__**

A/N: So what are you thoughts so far? You understand everything. Getting the hints?

TBC…..


	3. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

We had only just survived that evening…

I

__

After the match we all were screaming in celebration. Ireland had won the world cup - though the Bulgarian Seeker, Krum, had caught the snitch.

"Did you see the way he flew!" exclaimed Ron dreamily, "wish I could fly like that.."

"Ron and Krum sitting in a tree…" sang Fred,

"K I S S I N G!" continued George.

"Shut up!" grumbled their younger brother, stomping off down the path.

We all continued to laugh before making our way back to the tents.

The partying went on late into the night. Everyone was celebrating the Irish win and even the foreigners were having a brilliant time.

"I'm going to bed," I told the tent's occupants, deciding that I really needed some sleep.

"Night," chorused everyone as I slipped through the tent flaps into the cool night air.

BANG!

My eyes flickered from my own tent to the rest of the field. The celebrations had become silent and, far off in the distance, screams had began to sound. I could just about make out the colour of fire from where I was stood…

/I

"They still haven't caught who did it," commented Hermione, placing the Daily Prophet back onto her lap.

"What?" I murmured, moving my head from its position on my brother's shoulder.

"The Quidditch match, they haven't caught the people yet," explained my friend again.

"They were Death Eaters Hermione," commented Ron lazily, "they've all got ministry members buried deep in their pockets, they're unlikely to be caught."

I looked outside the train window. This was my forth time making the pilgrimage to Hogwarts. My eyes followed the green English countryside flashing past my window.

"Lunch off the trolley dears?" asked a kindly voice from the carriage door.

We all turned to face the smiling lady who pushed the lunch trolley.

"Yes please!"

We all arrived at Hogwarts in one piece and I really hoped that we would get a quiet year. The sorting had been finished and, thank Merlin, the Headmaster Dumbledore - the man who had rescued me all those years ago - had decided to say the announcements after the feast.

"Hiya Blaze," I said, greeting the guy sitting further down our table, "good summer?"

My fellow forth year grinned back at me, "Yer was brilliant thanks. Yours?"

I nodded, "Yer was really good. We even…"

I was stopped from telling my friend all about the excitement of the Quidditch world cup when Dumbledore clapped his hands - signalling silence. I turned to him, having finished my last forkful of chocolate cake and waited to see what he would say.

"Firstly I would like to announce that, this year, Hogwarts will be hosting…."

Bang! Bang! Bang!

The entirety of the student body and teaching staff turned in unison to face the double doors that lead into the entrance hall. There was someone at the door.

The doors smoothly opened to reveil an old man. He was like a patchwork gone wrong and, instead of pretty coloured squares, a wooden leg banged against the stone floor as he walked and a really weird eye flickered around the room - independent of the other. I wasn't sure why, but he made me want to puke.

"Welcome Professor Moody," greeted the Headmaster, "Students I would like you to meet your Defence against the Dark Arts teacher."

The hall broke into scattered applause,

"He's a good friend of my Father's," boosted Draco from beside me.

"Really Draco?" Pansy Parkinson simpered from beside him, "do you think he'll favour Slytherin then?"

"I hope so," Draco continued, "do you know anything about him Kirsty?"

I turned to my fellow Slytherin, "Arthur Weasley said he was a ex Auror, apparently his bins went a bit mental over the summer - caused the ministry a lot of trouble as they had to erase the minds of loads of Muggles. Why they're letting him teach at a school…."

"Are you going to enter?" asked Pansy from the sofa opposite me.

We were all sitting in the Slytherin common room, I was beside Draco on the sofa opposite the fire. A green rug in front of us was filled with third years eating sweets. The carpeted, far away, corners of room where full of excited second and first years and the whispers of older students…

"Kirsty," hissed Pansy, "stop being so rude and answer me, are you going to enter the tournament of not?"

And get myself killed? I don't think so, "No Pansy," I replied, "I have studying to do."

I knew Harry wouldn't want to enter either. The Triwizard tournament was a contest consisting of the three more well known schools in Wizarding Europe - Beuxbatons from France, Durmstrang from Bulgaria and Hogwarts, which is in Scotland. A whole group of students would come from the two foreign schools to enter their names to participate. Each one of the three challenges they would be set would certainly be difficult and could possibly get them killed. If it was anything like the challenges I had to face with my Griffindor friends while trying to rescue the immortality Stone from Voldermort, well I wished nothing to do with it. I had survived those as a first year with pure luck and no rules.

"What do you mean Potter?" asked a sixth year from behind me, "Thought this would be right up your street."

I turned and spotted a very handsome sixth year behind me, "Not really Montague, I want a quiet year."

He grinned, "that'll never happen to you, you attract trouble like a magnet."

I blushed, "It's not my fault!"

"Never said it was," he whispered before gently kissing the top of my head and turning off up the stairs.

My resolve for a quiet life continuing quite well as we approached Halloween. Though my stomach seemed to back flip every time I became within 10 yards of Montague, my life was relatively simple. With not a single peep out of anything related with Voldermort since the Quidditch world cup everyone was a lot happier.

When October 30th approached, the entire castle seemed to fill with the anticipation of the coming of the foreign students. Soon the Triwizard tournament business would begin and I was looking forward to watching someone else putting their lives at risk for a change.

At this moment I was sitting in my Potions class. It was a Friday and today, the day before Halloween, the students were coming to Hogwarts. I couldn't wait to meet them and, like everyone else, I was excited about the year's events.

"Two minutes…" I whispered to myself, staring at the clock.

"What was that Miss Potter?" hissed the slithery, but rather pleasant, man who was my head of house and Potions teacher.

"Two minutes and my Potion will be finished Professor Snape," I replied, smiling innocently.

He knew I was lying, but I was a Slytherin and he wasn't going to discipline me - that and I looked to much like my mother.

I had known about his past with my mother. His eyes lit up at the mention of my mother's name in the same way Mr Weasley's did when he was talking about Molly, his wife.

Looking into the blade of my potions knife I watched my reflection, yes, I had my fathers dark hair. But I, like my brother, had my mother's green eyes. From the photo's I had, I also knew that I had the same facial structure as her. In a few years I would be her in miniature - just with different hair. While I'm on the subject of my mother, I was also fortunate to have inherited her Potion skills - my brother, however, hadn't been so fortunate.

"Potter," growled Snape from the other side of the classroom, "what colour is you potion supposed to be?"

"Pale blue sir," replied my brother.

"What colour is it?"

"Red sir."

"You fail again Mr. Potter."

The bell rang minutes later. Those who had cleared away early streamed out of the classroom faster than you could say 'Quidditch tryouts'. I, however, carefully bottled my pale blue healing potion and handed it to the professor.

He looked at it, analysing it with a critical eye, "Very well done."

I smiled and made to return to my desk to clear away, but he stopped me.

"No, Madame Pomfrey is low on this one," he explained, "I shall bottle the rest and send it to her. Now pack up your belongings and hurry over to meet our guests."

I nodded, beaming at him, before gathering my bag and disappearing from the room just catching the words '50 points to Slytherin' as I sped off down the corridor.

"I would like to first welcome the ladies of Beuxbatons Academy of Magic!" announced Dumbledore from the front of the great hall.

A stream of pretty French girls entered through the door. All the boys in the hall seemed to follow all of them down the hall, especially the blonde one at the front of the group. I turned back to face my house table and saw, to my delight, Pansy glaring daggers at Draco who was also staring intently at the foreigners.

Once the girls had made themselves comfortable at the Ravenclaw house table and their huge headmistress had sat with the staff, the other school was allowed entry.

It was now the girls turn to stare. I was among them, my eyes fixed on Victor Krum - the Bulgarian Seeker no less!

"I had no idea he was still at school!" I whispered to Draco.

I didn't get an answer, however, as Draco seemed to be communicating something to the Bulgarian. I watched the foreign student nod before making his way over to our table. He was going to sit with us! Draco turned and winked at me before moving up slightly on the bench. I must say that a smile graced my face when Krum sat beside me.

"Hello," greeted Krum, "And who is this delightful young lady beside me Draco?"

I blushed deeply and, for the first time all term, Montague was completely forgotten.

"This, my friend, is my very good friend Kirsty Potter," replied Draco smugly.

"Potter?" queried Krum, seemingly impressed, "I would never have guessed that a Potter would join Slytherin."

"I'm the first in over a hundred years," I explained.

He grinned, "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Potter, or may I call you Kirsty?"

"Kirsty would be fine…"

Pansy had been glaring daggers at me throughout the entire conversation that evening. This one was being held in the Slytherin fourth year girl's dormitory. The main talking point was Victor Krum.

"I can't believe he sat next to you," swooned Elliot, the daughter of one of the high ranking ministry officials, "you are so lucky."

I grinned again as a blush coloured my cheeks, why did I keep blushing? "I'm sorry girls, I'm going to have to get some sleep, it's going to be a late one tomorrow."

How right I was….

Students had been adding their names to the Goblet of Fire all day. This magical device was what was going to select the students that would participate in the tournament. One student from each school. However, at the welcoming feast yesterday, Dumbledore had explained the ministry rules that no student below 17 was allowed to compete. To be honest, I was thankful. People below that age wouldn't know enough magic.

"Hi Kirsty," greeted Hermione as she settled herself on the bench beside me, "how are you?"

"Brilliant thanks," I replied, "did you hear about Lee this morning?"

The Griffindor shook her head, "You know Lee Jordan, that friend of Fred and George?" I explained, "Well he brewed an aging potion - to try and cross the age line that Dumbledore placed around the cup - he crossed the line and was able to place his name in the goblet before getting thrown out of the area. He's in the hospital wing now, getting his beard removed…"

Hermione was freed from replying by the excited arrival of the Weasley twins. Each of the boys held a small vial of pink potion in one hand. Both announced to the crowd about what they were planning to do. Those who knew about the condition of their friend said nothing, eager to see the spectacle for themselves.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" hissed Hermione.

I looked at her, surprised, "No. Are you?"

She looked angry for a moment before shaking her head, "I want to see."

"You really should have been in Slytherin Hermione."

When, minutes later, the boys were lying on their backs, their faces covered in bright white beards that could rival Dumbledore's, the headmaster entered and escorted the two mischief makers to the hospital wing.

That evening the entire hall was full of excited students. The teachers all looked slightly worried about which students would be picked, hoping no student would indeed meet their end as others had done.

"Good luck," I whispered to Krum.

He smiled and thanked me before turning to the cup at the front of the hall. Its red flames had turned blue and every pair of eyes was following the single piece of paper that it had emitted. Dumbledore caught it, read it and announced,

"The student chosen from Beuxbatons is Miss Fleur Delecour."

The blonde girl that had been ogled at by the males since her arrival rose from her seat at the Ravenclaw table. Smiling brightly she walked to the front of the hall where Dumbledore shook her hand. Then she slipped though a small door at the back of the hall.

Silence fell upon the hall as we waited for the second name. Once again the flames turned blue,

"The Champion from Durmstrang is Mr Victor Krum."

"Well done!" I told him as he rose triumphantly from beside me.

Once he to had disappeared from the hall it fell into an anticipated silence, Hogwarts next.

For what we all thought would be the final time the cup erupted in blue flames. However, instead of the normal friendly smile that had graced the Headmaster's face before, he looked angry.

"Mr Potter has been chosen for Hogwarts."

I felt like an iron fist had clenched my heart, my brother? No. He said he wouldn't put in his name, he'd sworn to me….

To busy panicking about what would happen to Harry, I missed the fire turn blue for the final time that night. I was shocked to hear my name announced to the hall.

"Miss Potter."

"What?" I whispered to Draco.

"Miss Potter," called the Headmaster, louder this time.

"Your name just came out of the cup," hissed Draco, "go!"

I rose from my seat. What was happening? I definitely hadn't entered my name…

**__**

A/N: As you can probably guess this secton of the tale is based on book 4, Anything you reconise belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling bows

Reviews would be very nice :D

TBC…..


	4. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

I received little sleep that night. They had all celebrated in the common room, asked how did I do it? How had I tricked Dumbledore's age line? They all sympathised with me, because I must have wanted all the glory for myself. They also supported my apparent annoyance that my brother would have to share it.

"It wasn't me!" I screamed after having to listen to these comments for far to long, "I didn't put my name in the goblet and my brother swears he didn't either. Something's afoot that isn't meant to be. Can you not see? I don't want eternal glory, for the reason, my fellow Slytherins, that my name is already in the history books."

The common room fell into a stunned silence as I stormed up to my room. I would be lying awake for many hours that night.

When I awoke the following day I heard nothing but whispers. By the end of the first day of November the entire school was convinced that the 'Potter twins' had planned this all along. We hadn't, I swear. Now I spend every waking moment fearing for my life. Someone was out to kill me. That is the only reason they would have gone to the effort of hoodwinking the cup and, as Dumbledore had said when we had joined the other students in the back room, it takes a powerful wizard to trick it - that's what scares me.

"Miss Potter are you listening to me?" questioned Professor Moody from the front of the classroom.

I blinked, staring at the green light that was fading from around the dead body of the spider, "No sir and I don't want to."

You could hear the intake of breath around me.

"And why is that Miss Potter?" asked the teacher, I swear he was smirking at me.

"Because I don't want to see the curse that murdered my parents," I stated as I rose from my seat and turned to my brother, "Harry, you're stronger than me and can probably cope. You've lived with the knowledge our parents are dead longer than I have. I can't take this."

With that I stormed out of the classroom, whispers erupting once again. I really hate my life - why did Dumbledore have to find me?

As I settled myself in front of the charms classroom door - where my next lesson would be held - my thoughts rushed back to that day…

I

__

I was sitting at the end of a long table. The room I was in felt friendly and welcoming, I could even hear children's voices from outside the windows. Where was this beautiful place?

"Miss Potter," began the man that looked like Santa, "my name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster at a school that you will begin in September."

"No you're not," I replied, "I'm starting a secondary school near my house, they've got a headmistress. My parents and I had to meet her about a month ago."

The man named Albus smiled grimly at me, "I'm sorry, you'll not be going there."

"Why not?"

"Because you're a witch."

I paused, trying to rewind the conversation in my head. Witch?

He looked at me with his pair of piecing blue eyes. It was if he was trying to read my mind, "Miss Potter, I have taken many years to attempt to find you. Your real parents - James and Lily Potter - were murdered by a wizard named Voldermort when you were about one and a half. I had planned to place you with your aunt and uncle - with your twin brother. However, before I had a chance, you disappeared from beneath our noses and we've been trying to find you ever since…"

/I

"Miss Potter?" greeted a voice from beside me, "Shouldn't you be in a lesson?"

I turned to see my head of house beside me. He looked slightly concerned, which as rare for him, "yes sir," I replied, "but I refused to sit though it."

"And why is that?"

"Because Professor Moody was teaching us about the unforgivable curses sir and I didn't want to watch the curse that killed my parents - that tried to kill me. I don't need to see it, that green light haunts my sleeping hours. I don't need to see it during the day as well."

He looked at me for a moment, the same shock as when he had first laid eyes on me…

I

__

I had enjoyed the train ride to Hogwarts. The Weasley brothers had been brilliant - I had been living with them since Dumbledore had rescued me from the wizards. It had been brilliant fun and me and Ron had spent the entire train journey attempting to get to know my brother. Apparently he had been informed of my existence over the holidays - but we hadn't met.

Shooting a smile to my twin, I walked with the other first years to the front of the hall. The great dining hall of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was the most amazing room I had ever seen in my life. The ceiling above me reflected the sky outside and floating candles drifted above me. It was a fabulous piece of magic.

The students around me were spilt into four house tables - Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The staff were all seated on a long table in front of us, in front of them was placed a stool and a large black hat.

I was most surprised when it began to sing to us. But wasn't too bothered about the house descriptions. Everyone was so sure I'd make Griffindor. Apparently everyone in my family had been one, but I wasn't too bothered about where I went. My new friends would like me wherever went - wouldn't they?

"When I call out your name," announced our strict deputy head, Professor McGonagal, "you shall try on the hat and it shall announce your house to the school. Good luck."

She read out of load of names,

"Granger, Hermione."

I watched the next nervous first year walk up to the stool, she was whispering to herself. I was as well, "keep calm Kirsty, it's almost your turn…."

Harry would be before me and Ron would be shortly afterwards.

"Potter, Harry."

Having lived in the wizarding world all summer, I wasn't altogether surprised by the whispering that broke out,

"Potter did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

'Well who else would he be?' I thought to myself, shaking my head as I watched my twin seemingly muttering to himself - weird.

"Griffindor!"

Ron and I smiled at him as he walked past the group to the house table near us. He seemed pleased and I noticed he received the loudest cheer yet.

"Potter, Kirsty."

This time the whispers were slightly different,

"There's another Potter?"

"Yer, she went missing soon after the attack."

"I heard she was brought up my dark wizards…"

I shook my head, what were they going on about? Once I had reached the stool I was quite happy to place the hat on my head and see where it'd put me.

"Miss Potter," the hat could speak? "I have only two choices for yourself. Griffindor or Slytherin. You seem not to mind the prejudice towards the Slytherin house. A willingness to give them a fair chance is within you. Perhaps….Yes….You will be great…

SLYTHERIN!"

The entire hall fell completely silent. I looked behind me at the staff table, no one was clapping. No one except a lone dark haired man towards the end of the bench. He seemed slightly shocked at my placement - but not displeased….

/I

"Fair enough Miss Potter," he commented, bending down to me, "but beware about your weaknesses, there is an enemy about the castle, someone within these walls wishes to kill you and your brother. If you have any concerns at all see me immediately. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

I watched him stalk on down the corridor as the bell rang.

**__**

A/N: Another fast chapter…Aren't you the lucky ones…lol. They might take a bit longer to put up than normal because I'm proof reading them first.

Hope you like it all so far….

TBC,..


	5. Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4

I had taken to sitting beside Harry in class. We spent most of the lessons we had together huddled in the back of classrooms - trying to avoid the attention of the rest of the school.

I had never experienced such treatment at the hands of my fellow students. They were all convinced that we had entered ourselves into the tournament. As a result, we were either being spat at by students who thought we had robbed them of their chance to compete or ignored as people pretended we had vanished from existence. Even with the explanation that it took powerful magic to trick the goblet, that didn't change their minds - for, they decided, it must take powerful magic to survive the killing curse at the age of one.

That was the reason we were so famous you see. The night of Halloween, three months after our first birthday, had been the day that the darkest wizard alive - Voldermort - had come to our house in Godrics Hollow to murder our family. Both my parents had fallen to the killing curse. However, when the wizard pointed his wand at Harry the curse failed. Harry can't remember what happened after that, I think he might have blacked out. Though I can remember a gasp of surprise before a mutter, then a green light surrounding my small body. Something happened that night. Though I don't know whether it changed me for better or worse. People say Voldermort died that night. But I know he didn't - I can feel his life force.

About a week after my name had come out of the goblet I found myself in a potions class. Nothing practically different. That is until a small third year came knocking at the door. Colin Creevey - a small, annoying Griffindor well known for his photography skills - nervously entered the potions dungeon.

"What is it?" growled Snape.

"S-sir," stuttered the frightened student, "the D-Daily Prophet w-wants to interview Harry and K-Kirsty, sir."

"Very well," he replied, not looking particularly pleased, "Kirsty have you finished?"

"Nearly sir," I answered, "it just has to be left to boil for the next 30 minutes. Then it can be bottled."

"I shall bottle it for you," he told me before turning to my brother, "Mr Potter that is not going to turn out correct, I imagine that if I leave that to boil we shall have a mess on our hands."

With that he flicked his wand and Harry's work disappeared in a flash of smoke. I shot him a sympathetic look before grabbing my wand and book bag.

When we arrived at a spare classroom on the third floor I was surprised it was so full. The man we had met at the Quidditch world cup, Ludo Bagman, welcomed us into the room. My eyes scanned the other occupants and I was quick to spot the other two champions. They were both in deep discussion with their Headmaster and Headmistress at the other side of the room. I could also spot a number of other faces that I didn't recognise.

Staring intently at us was a women who looked like she was a predator that had cornered her prey. Her long blond curls were clipped neatly around her face and a 'Quick Quotes Quill' (A fairly popular Quill within the magazine industry) was floating beside her - noting her words (an then some) on a piece of parchment.

"Ludo!" she greeted, fluttering her eyes at him, "my I borrow these two? I want to write an article about I _all _/I of the champions. I thought, perhaps, I could start with the youngest two?"

I watched the man beside me fool for it. Hook, line and sinker. He looked ready to give her the world if she asked,

"Of course Rita," he grovelled, "take them."

Though I had already decided that I would much rather be eaten by a pack of rabid dogs, I could not protest as she steered us into a very cramped broom cupboard.

"I am surprised that your using that quill Rita," I commented, smiling innocently in her direction, "I thought that you were far more professional than that."

The woman shot me an evil glare before turning to my brother. I really hated that women and I had a bad feeling about this so called 'article' that she was planning to write. Her tall tales seemed to always stuff up some sort of hatred towards someone. I don't think she even knew how to tell a story straight.

"So Mr Potter, do you mind if I start with you first?" without waiting for an answer she continued, "I bet you were ever so pleased when you name came out of the Goblet of Fire. Can you please tell my readers how you managed to place your name in?"

"I didn't…." he replied, he sounded like a fish out of water.

"Harry don't worry, you're famous. Everyone understands you just wanted some attention…"

"Rita!" I exclaimed, "Just stop it. Neither of us put our name in that Goblet. Neither of us wanted 'eternal glory'. Harry, come on."

I made as if to stand when I felt sharp fingernails around my wrist,

"You're a Slytherin Miss Potter," hissed the reporter, "I can make the public hate you in a second. Potter or not."

"Miss Skeeter could you please unhand my student!" ordered an angry voice from the door.

Our three heads turned to see the Headmaster standing before us. His face showed obvious displeasure and his eyes flickered from the women's hand on my wrist to her face.

"Albus," she simpered, releasing my arm, "such a pleasure to see you…"

"Thanks sir," I greeted, dragging Harry with me as I disappeared back into the other room.

Settling ourselves on two spare seats that had been provided we waited to see what would happen next. Looking around me I saw that the other occupants of the room had also seated themselves. The head's of the three schools sat to the right of us. In front of us was seated Ludo, Mr Crouch - the tournament organiser - and Mr Ollivander - the most well known wand maker in the UK. Looking back in the direction of the broom cupboard I watched as a disgruntled Rita Skeeter positioned herself with a camera and her Quill. I was not looking forward to tomorrows edition of the Daily Prophet.

"This ceremony," began Mr Couch, "is known as the 'Weighing of the Wands'. Its purpose is to ensure everyone's wands are in full working order and suitable to participate in the tournament. I shall leave you in the capable hands of Mr Ollivander."

I watched as the man walked rigidly back to his seat. Something was up with him. I could feel something wasn't right with that man.

The English wand maker rose from his seat and stood before us. Harry and I watched as the French girl had wand checked, then the Bulgarian.

"Miss Potter?" he asked.

I rose from my seat, wand in hand. Harry had sat beside me attempting to clean his with his robes. However, I wasn't too bothered. The cleanliness of the wand made no difference the its magical capabilities.

"Hello Mr Ollivander," I greeted. I liked this man. Though he had spooked me out a bit on our first meeting…

I

__

Ding, ding.

I listened to the rings of the door as they faded into nothing. My eyes were firmly centred on Ron who was beside me - feeling equally nervous. Fred and George, his older twin brothers, had spun us a tale about how we would need to fight a giant to find out which wand we would have. I think Ron may have swallowed it, judging by the look on his face. However, I was just nervous and excited. This was what I had been looking forward to ever since I had been told I was a witch.

The twins were sitting beside us. Their mother, Molly Weasley, was with their younger sister Ginny and older brother Percy. I was pleased to get away from the younger girl. She seemed to follow me everywhere and talked about nothing but my twin brother - asking questions about him constantly. I mean, how was I supposed to know? I hadn't even met him yet.

"Hello Mr Ollivander," greeted George.

"We're here to ensure that our younger brother Ron and unofficially adopted sister Kirsty," continued Fred.

"Get their wands."

I giggled to myself as I watched the old man glare at the two twins. This double act, apparently, had been in place ever since they could talk. It was weird but funny.

"Miss Potter?" he asked.

I looked up, "yes sir?"

He sent me a small smile before gesturing for me to come over. Once I was stood a small measuring tape appeared out of nowhere and began its work. Once it had taken all the necessary measurements Mr Ollivander clicked his fingers and it fell to the floor.

"Hmm…." he murmured to himself.

Half an hour later I was still standing there, a large pile of tried wands beside me. I was beginning to wonder if they had made a mistake, that I wasn't really a witch. However, his eyes seemed to go dull for a moment before he dashed deep into his dusty store.

He reappeared moments later with a deep emerald green box. It was, unlike the others, covered in fabric and, judging by the amount of dust that came off when he blow it away, it hadn't seen the light of day in centauries. I wasn't wrong either.

"Try this." he whispered, as if worried someone would overhear.

I nodded and obediently took the jet black wand he offered me. A smile broke across my face as green and silver sparks erupted from my wand.

"This is it!" I exclaimed, happy I had found one.

"Yes it is," he whispered in amazement, "Miss you are holding in your hand the wand of Salazar Slytherin. We expect great things from you, for good and for bad."

I smiled nervously at him as I went and sat down. The others hadn't heard our whispered conversation. The twins congratulated me on finally finding a wand.

We appeared back into the August sunlight 15 minutes later, Ron had thankfully found his quickly.

/I

I had never told anyone about the history behind my wand. It wasn't something I wanted to share for some reason. I just had a bad feeling about today…

"Hello Miss Potter," he replied, "has the wand been working well for you?"

"Brilliant, thank you, it's been fine."

"Good….Good…"

He studied it for a long moment before giving it a strong flick. The room watched nervously as three jet black snakes appeared before us.

"What do you wish for us to do?" hissed one.

"Please miss," hissed another, "may we bite one?"

The third remained silent as it slithered towards Rita Skeeter. The woman screamed before jumping upon her chair.

"Leave her," I hissed.

The snakes disappeared as Ollivander flicked the wand for a second time. The room hand gone silent and only Dumbledore, who knew of my ability to speak Parsletongue - the language of snakes - and my brother Harry, who could also speak it, remained smiling.

I groaned, "perhaps that wasn't the best spell to use sir."

The wand maker nodded, "I did not know you spoke it."

"Perhaps you should remember the wand's history," I explained, "it choose me for a reason I imagine."

Dumbledore looked at me for a minute, as if hoping I would elaborate. I did not.

The history of my wand would remain hidden, for today….

**__**

A/N: The plot thickens….I think…It's all a matter of how you're reading the story. Another info chapter really…but it takes the story on nicely.

So any thoughts?

TBC…..


	6. Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5

It was hell the following morning.

The whispers seemed to have increased. Now it had even spread to my own house, dark glares, hisses and that constant whispering. It was like a dark fog following me everywhere, like my own personal storm cloud - thundering all the time.

The reason for all of this, as you've probably guessed, was down to a women name Rita Skeeter. Harry was portrayed in the following days article as 'the nations little saviour' and being 'dominated by his elder twin'. I was like 'What the hell?' I also bitterly regretted speaking parsletongue in front of the women….

u

Harry Potter the Nations brave little Hero

He is the boy that brought down the Dark Lord at the age of one. However, our little hero is being dominated by all those around him. This includes being dominated by his elder twin. Though his 'big sis' only came on the scene very recently she has assumed the role as the bully of the family. My experience of her was only rudeness and a bossy dominating little Madame. Unlike her brother, fame seems to have gone to her head.

Harry Potter told yours truly that the only reason he entered the tournament was a 'cry for help' as he wanted someone to notice his plight. "I only wanted people to notice how cruel my older twin is being to me. She's evil and I don't know what my parents would say if they saw her now."

Kirsty Potter, as seen by myself, is also a parslemouth. This is a trait of Salazar Slytherin himself. I wonder if, on the night He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named turned his wand on her, he passed some of his powers to the child. Will we have another dark witch on our hands in the near future? Will she join him?

/u

"Don't read that rubbish," muttered someone from behind me.

I turned round to see Harry behind me, "hi 'our little hero'" I muttered.

"It's not my fault she wrote that," he commented, "you shouldn't have tipped her cauldron."

"Are you really a parslemouth?" asked Draco from across the table.

I nodded, "yer."

He grinned, "that's so cool, no wonder you were sorted into Slytherin. Doesn't explain why your brother wasn't though…"

We all paused to remember the time Draco had conjured a snake while duelling Harry in second year. The conjured snake had gone for another student and Harry had told it not to. The fact a Potter could talk to snakes spread around pretty quickly.

"Kirsty," explained Harry, "Ludo's just told me the details for next week."

I looked up, this meant he was about to give me details about the first challenge.

"We need to meet at the tent the night before. They want to make sure we all get a good nights rest."

I nodded, biting my lip, "I don't want to do it Harry. But we have no choice. I hate it."

He nodded, "don't worry, we'll get though it. We always do."

He sent me a reassuring smile before wondering back to the Griffindor table. Sighing, I turned back to the Daily Prophet.

"Incendio," I whispered, flicking my wand.

The paper burst into flames.

I really hate waiting for something you don't want to come. Time seems to have a nasty habit of speeding up and, after what seemed like a blink, I was sitting in the tent. In what could quite easily be my last ever night alive.

"Kirsty," called the talking dragon, "Kirsty wake up."

I suddenly felt my quilt being pulled away from me, the talking dragon was actually my brother.

"What is it?" I muttered, not at all pleased about being woken up.

"You have an hour to get ready. Then we have the task. You have to get up!"

I grumbled a bit more before dragging myself out of my bed. I really hate my life.

My hands were wrapped around my legs. Krum had just been called for his challenge and it was only Harry and myself left in the tent. I felt like I was going to be sick. The worst thing was I knew exactly what we were going to face - dragons. A small model of a Chinese fireball was sat beside me on the bed. Any minute now I would be called to rescue a golden egg from beneath the female dragon.

The air was suddenly filled with the sound of hundreds of pairs of hands coming together,

"Would Miss Potter please enter the arena?"

Shit! Shit! Shit!

I pulled on my green robes. My name 'Kirsty Potter' was stitched in silver on the back. I pulled it tightly around me as I stepped out of the tent, down a small corridor and out into the stadium.

As I entered the arena, cheers seemed to erupt from around me. I stared at the huge creature before me. She was a magnificent specimen of her species. Her scales were a dark Griffindor red, though they shone gold if the sun hit them at the right angle. It was time.

The same rush as I felt facing the challenges in first year came back to me. This was something I knew I could do. I had prepared, we all had discovered the challenge weeks before we were meant to, and I was quick to block out the surrounding crowd.

My eyes had spent the majority of my spare time scanning the pages of books on dragons that had been hidden away in the restricted section of the library. It had been exactly a week ago that I had discovered something important. I hadn't told my brother, we had each agreed to do it alone, though I knew he could have done with the help.

"u Hello" /u I hissed gently.

The dragon paused mid growl, "u you can speak it?" /u

"u I can." /u

"u What do you want hatchling?" /u

"u My lady, I require the fake egg that is coloured gold, it is part of the task." /u

"u Why do you partake in such a challenge?"

"I was forced too." /u

We both paused to stare at each other; the entire stadium was now silently watching us, wondering what I was doing. I had not moved from my position at the entrance of the arena and they could not hear the hissed words I uttered, dragons had an acute understanding of the language of snakes - as did most other reptilian creatures.

The dragon seemed to nod in my direction and, as carefully as she could, she used one of her long talons to carefully extract the golden egg from her brood and place it at the edge of the rock she sat on.

"u Then you may have it young one." /u

I smiled gratefully at her, "u Thank you."/u

With that I carefully moved over to her and lifted the egg from its place on the rock and, after a low curtsy, I lifted the egg high above my head for the rest of the crowd to see. I had done it!

**__**

A/N: This story, on my other site, actually comes out pretty fast (Even when I had to write each chapter still). It's my baby at the moment. I'm quite pleased with it. I also know exactly where it's going. Which I quite like - though there is a slight chance it could change…..

Reviews would be lovely :D

TBC……


	7. Chapter 6

****

Chapter 6

I was more than pleased when my brother also survived the first task and, as surprised as I was to find myself in the lead, I just couldn't help but thinking 'only two more to go.'

And so it was, on the last day of the first term back, that I found myself wondering around on my own. I arrived up at the astrology tower to find it empty. The cold winter wind blow on my face as I walked to the edge of the tower; I placed my hands on the chilly stone and looked out over the grounds.

My eyes first landed on the huge tree known as the 'Whomping willow' this tree seemed to be out to kill anyone that got to close. Last year we had been taught by a friend of my dad's for Defence Against the Dark Arts. It turned out that this guy was a werewolf and that the tree covered the entrance to a safe house, it didn't particularly matter to me that he was a werewolf, he was a really nice guy.

The lake seemed to be restless this evening. I could see the giant squid making ripples across the water. It was surprising to see a couple of men come down from the castle and speak to a group of mer-people that were clustered at the shore. Would this mean our next challenge would be down in the lake? I couldn't feel any unsettling feeling in my stomach so I supposed it must be - at least it wasn't anything malevolent.

As my eyes rested on the setting sun my thoughts drifted to the next few weeks. Christmas was in five days and, before today, I had thought that the five more days to get a date for the Yule ball would not be enough…

Why did I have to be picked as champion? It stopped me from going to the ball with anyone else who was. It is stopping me going to the ball with Krum. He told me at breakfast this morning he would have gone with me if he could, instead he's going with Hermione - one of my best friends!! I can't believe him. I hate that boy! Guys are so insensitive…

Montague asked me to the ball this morning. I was surprised. I haven't spoken to him in ages, but I said yes and now all I need to find is a dress. That should be fun. Maybe that means he likes me….

"Kirsty can I ask you something?" It was Harry.

I was sitting in the library. My eyes burning holes in the potions essay before me, "yes Harry?"

"Have you, you know," he asked, "got a date for the ball?"

I nodded, "Yes dear brother of mine. Have you?"

He looked shocked for a moment, "Really?"

"Harry please don't look so surprised. Have you?"

My little brother shook his head, "not yet, I'm working on it…."

"Who are you going to ask?"

"Promise you won't tell?"

I sighed, "Promise."

He smiled, "Cho Chang."

I sighed again, they would be a good match but he needed to get a move on, "Harry, I've heard a Hupplepuff named Cedric wants to ask her. Trust me, you need to do it today."

"Can you help me?"

Why did I agree? I was now stuck sitting at the Griffindor table for lunch. It was a nice change from the Slytherin table, but it meant I couldn't sit with my house and I could see Montague pleading with me to come over.

"Kirsty!" exclaimed Harry excitedly, "She's over there."

I nodded and rose from the table. The poor fellow forth year had just walked into the room, surrounded by her usual group of friends.

"Cho," I called, walking over to the group of Ravenclaws, "can I have a word?"

The girl muttered something to her friends before walking over to me, "Yes Kirsty?" she asked politely.

"My twin would like a word," I explained, "he wants to ask you something." I turned to the Griffindor table, "Harry get over here."

He looked like he was about to wet himself. I watched, hopeful, as the pair left the great hall. Then, smiling to my friends at his table, I wondered back to my house and sat myself beside Montague, where he put his arm around me.

By the look Harry gave me at dinner I knew he was successful. He was grinning and his face looked like it was about to spilt in half. Beside him sat Miss Ginny Weasley, she looked slightly pissed off. However, Cho Chang was sat with her group of friends at her house table. She also looked rather pleased.

**__** **__**

A/N: I Promise the next chapters will be longer. Sorry, it's just these shorter chapters are good for moving the story along. Hope you're enjoying the tale so far…

**__**

TBC…..


	8. Chapter 7

****

Chapter 7

It was a white Christmas this year. When I looked out of the window beside my bed on the 25th of December I had to shield my eyes from the reflection off the snow. It was like a pure white blanket covering the school grounds and, early as it was, I could already see some of my fellow students skating on the lake. I imagined that I would be joining them later - the only other interesting thing today would be the Yule ball.

Pulling my eyes away from the festive scene outside, I looked around to the end of my bed. A small mountain of gifts had erupted at the end of my green bed spread. Looking around the room I already saw a few beds empty, the floor was already half covered in wrapping paper and I watched silently as Pansy unwrapped yet another gift.

"Happy Christmas," I yawned.

She sent me a quick smile, "Morning, happy Christmas. Thanks for the gift by the way, I've been looking at that bracelet for ages - it's really fashionable at the moment."

That was why she was happy with me…I got her the right bracelet….that girl is so shallow, "anytime," was all I replied before dragging myself into a sitting position so I could open my own.

The first package I grabbed was a small box from the top of the pile. It was wrapped in red wrapping paper, so I guessed it was from someone in Griffindor and, sure enough, I found a tag that read I _Dear twin, Happy Christmas, Love your brother Harry. /I_ I gently peeled off the wrapping paper to find a small jewellery presentation box. Carefully I opened the lid. Inside, laying against the red fabric, was a small round, golden locket with a snitch engraved on the front. Reaching inside I unclasped the catch. On one side of the locket was a picture that Molly Weasley had taken the first summer me and Harry had spent at the Burrow. Our young, eleven year old faces stared up at me, both smiling happily. On the opposite side was a picture of mum and dad. The small people in the photo were waving up at us. Small tears rolled down my face as I shut the locket and placed it around my neck.

I wondered down to the common about half an hour later, my PJ's still on. Christmas was the only day we did this. It was a day to spend lazily around the common room. Breakfast and lunch tended to consist of chocolate and sweets that had been sent by friends and relatives. Sure enough, Draco was parked on the best sofa beside Montague opening a box of cakes his mother had sent.

"Merry Christmas guys," I greeted, walking over.

My two favourite Slytherins turned to face me. Both gave me a cheeky smile and Montague offered for me to sit on his lap. I accepted - we were officially an item now - and gratefully accepted the chocolate muffin that Draco offered.

"How are your parents?" I asked him as I unwrapped the cake.

"Very well," he replied, "did you like my present?"

I smiled, "Yes thank you," before flashing him my wrist.

A small, delicate bracelet wrapped around the skin below my hand. It was formed by two snakes intertwining with each other. Their scales were different shades of green and each had a white diamond for their eye - it was obviously expensive.

"What about mine love?" asked Montague.

"Fabulous," I whispered, pecking him on the lips

Montague, being the subtle man he was, had brought me a matching bra and knickers set. It was green with black lace. He had also brought me a subtle, thin white gold chain with a diamond heart hanging perfectly on my neck - I was also wearing that.

He smiled greedily, though I knew he wouldn't get what he wanted this Christmas. I had given him a set of handsome and fashionable wizards robes as I had been aware that he needed a new pair - he used them a lot due to his high society parents - I also got him a set of green cufflinks - both engraved with snakes. For Draco I had purchased a broomstick servicing kit - he had been a member of the house team since second year - and a pair of arm guards to protect his delicate figure from passing Bludgers.

The two boys thanked me for their gifts before having another discussion about Quidditch. Don't get me wrong, I loved the sport, I just wasn't in the most talkative of moods this early in the morning.

We had exactly an hour until the Yule ball was to begin. The entire of the 4th year Slytherin girls had clustered in the dormitory. We were all looking forward to the evenings festivities and seeing all the different couples that had sprung up.

"Kirsty is it true that your brother is going to the ball with Chang?" asked Pansy sweetly while trying to learn to walk in her heels.

I smiled gracefully, "yes. You're going with Draco I presume?"

"Of course I am and you with Montague?"

"Who else?" I replied.

"Is it true that you have to start the dance?" asked Millicent.

I nodded, "I'm so nervous."

The champions were expected to begin the nights festivities. I was so afraid of tripping over my own feet, at least Montague could dance and Draco had been giving me private lessons that we had 'forgot' to mention to Pansy.

My halter neck dress was a dark midnight black. It reached to the floor and was very tight fitting and had a plunging neckline as well as a slit down the left leg. I was to be wearing gold stiletto heels for the evening - I had spent the entire week learning to walk in them!

"Come on girls!" announced Pansy, just as I had finally fixed my hair so it wouldn't frizz, "lets go meet our dates!"

We all grinned, each as excited as the other.

I spotted Montague within seconds of me entering the common room. He was dressed in the dress robes I had given him for Christmas and he had the air of a 'dark handsome stranger'. The rest of the girls glared jealousy in my direction as my boyfriend took my arm. Everything was so perfect, though I was surprised to see Draco staring longingly in my direction.

The ball began beautifully and even I had to grudgingly admit that Hermione and Krum did actually look very good together. Ron, having only recently noticed Hermione was a girl and thus missing his chance to ask her, was sat beside a very sullen looking Patil twin. Harry was up dancing near Montague and myself with his date Cho. I could see the upset looking Cedric standing someway off with a drink in hand.

The hall was decorated beautifully. I had to admit that the teachers had really outdone themselves. Ice statues that would never melt lined the edges of the hall and a huge Christmas tree stood in every corner of the room - the highest branches disappearing off into the enchanted ceiling.

There was a live band and the entire student population of Hogwarts castle was up on their feet soon after they started playing. The band was called 'The Weird Sisters' and were well known in the wizarding world.

Being a forth year, I was one of the youngest there. Every time Montague and I shared a kiss I could either see Harry glaring in his direction, or boys from other houses looking at my boyfriend in a manner that informed me that they didn't approve of the age gap. I just ignored them. If I could survive Voldermort I could cope with a 17 year old boy.

Ginny was technically too young to come, however, she had found herself a date in the form of Longbottom. I was surprised she had accepted his invite - I had never thought of them as much of a pair - but I suppose she had taken any chance she could get to come along. Ron was nearby watching the boy with a brotherly glare, similar to how Harry was watching me really.

I went to bed around midnight. My feet were slightly sore but I had thoroughly enjoyed myself. Montague escorted me safely back to my dormitory and it took little thought to decline his offer of sharing a bed tonight, not tonight, not tonight.

The following term began like most others. There was an electric atmosphere as the students eagerly awaited the second task. My eyes guiltily landed on the golden egg as I opened my trunk on the first morning of term. It was the clue that would inform me of the next task and I was eager to find how it worked. The first time I had opened it, I had been greeted by a loud -high pitched - scream and had quickly shut it. I supposed it was in another language.

It was during dinner that night it clicked, that night on the astronomy tower. I had seen the judges ….they were talking to mer-people…..I really needed to go to the library…

"Where are you going?" asked Draco as I jumped up from my seat - pudding half finished.

"Library, tell Montague if you see him!" I called over my shoulder, ignoring the weird looks as I sped out of the hall.

I had found it!

I _Mer-women_

The female sex of mer-people have not got the ability to converse in human understood language above water. In air, their voice will seem to be a high pitched squeal and it can only be understood under the water.

They look like…./I

I stopped here, I didn't need to read anymore…

__

"Hiya love," greeted Montague from behind me.

Ok, I have an idea of how to listen to this, but I don't know if I have the guts….Merlin! I'll just go for it!

"Hiya Hun, I was wondering if I could use the prefects bathroom tonight?" I asked sweetly.

He shot me a pleased look, "and what would you want to do there?"

"Have a bath," I replied, as if that was obvious, "but I need a lot of water to help me work out the egg clue. Please love."

"Only if I'm in there with you, being a prefect I can't just let other students come and go as the please - I might get my badge confiscated."

I knew he would say that…but I needed to use that bathroom. I really hate my life! "Sure."

"Shall we go now then?" he asked, "while everyone else is at dinner?"

I nodded, may as well get it over and done with, "ok, let me just go and get the egg."

I slipped off quickly, my heart beating far to fast. Why had I agreed to do this?

Before I knew it I was outside the prefects bathroom on the third floor. The door was already open so I slipped in silently. I heard it shut sharply behind me, behind me stood Montague, thankfully covered by a towel.

I ordered him to shut his eyes, watching him carefully, I got undressed and slipped into the water - I was so glad he had filled the huge swimming pool sized tub with bubbles.

"In."

He grinned as he opened his eyes. Instead of opting for the modest route, he confidently dropped the towel - I averted my eyes to the egg in my hands - and dropped into the water.

"I'm gonna slip under the water with it," I explained, "join if you want."

My head dipped below the water, after I had filled with my lungs with air, before I opened the egg.

The water seemed to fill with a strange but beautiful sound, like singing.

I _Come seek us where our voices sound,_

We cannot sing above the ground,

And while you're searching, ponder this:

We've taken what you'll surely miss,

An hour long you'll have to look,

To recover what we took,

But past an hour - the prospect's black

Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.

/I

I detected a slight hint of playfulness in the singer's words, so I assumed the last to lines weren't actually completely serious - I'm guessing the hour was the time limit.

"That was weird," muttered Montague as I appeared above water.

"Yer…." I replied, chewing my tongue.

"What does it mean?"

"Well, it's sung by merpeople - so the task is in the black lake. The thing about an hour was obviously a time limit. I'm guessing that something is going to be taken from me that I really care about….." I paused, "but it doesn't tell me how I'm supposed to survive in the lake for an hour. Any pointers?"

"Gillyweed?"

I shook my head, the weed would allow the person that ate it to grow gills, "I'm allergic to it."

"Ummmm," he paused for a sec, "our gardener takes a potion to allow him to tend the plants beneath the lake at home. I think it lasts about two hours."

"I love you Montague," I commented, "you are a genius! Where can I get some?"

"My parents are going to be attending the second task and my father will be in school next week - shall I ask if he can bring some along?"

I nodded, then I swam over and kissed him.

Don't worry I didn't lose my virginity that night - what do you take me for?

**__**

A/N: I'm Good! That's 7 chapters - plus the Prologue - done in one night! Reviews would be lovely guys!

TBC….


	9. Chapter 8

**__**

Chapter 8

I was so nervous about today. Today I would be meeting Montague's father. According to some people I knew, his parents were Death Eaters. Should I really be falling in love with the child of a Death Eater? His parents had supported the death of mine, would they really accept me?

The idea that his parents could have poisoned the potion seemed to cloud my vision as I ate my breakfast. Thank Merlin it was a Saturday. I couldn't imagine how I would cope with this if I had lessons!

"Kirsty are you finished?" asked Montague, "father's here."

I nodded, pushing my plate away. Standing up, I took his hand and let him lead me to the entrance hall. Smoothing out my robes, I glanced around the hall and spotted a regal looking man speaking with Professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, once again, seemed to shoot me a disapproving glance as we walked over. I smiled politely at the two men before standing nervously and the stranger examined me.

"Father let me introduce you to my girlfriend Miss Kirsty Potter," commented Montague proudly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Potter, my name is Lord Grey," greeted the man before me, "I am one of the school governors."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir," I replied politely.

"Dumbledore, perhaps you would excuse me?" suggested Lord Grey, "I would like to spend some time with my son and his girlfriend."

Dumbledore gave us a small nod and polite smile as consent. We disappeared quickly into the grounds.

The weather this morning was nice enough for February. The wide, sweeping lawns were shining with the morning dew and the lake was rippling gently in the breeze. As the three of us walked in the direction of the Quidditch stadium conversation seemed to pause. The silence seemed to be slightly awkward and strained, as if none were too sure were to begin.

"So I hear you're a Triwizard champion?" began Lord Grey.

I nodded, "yes, as is my brother."

"I hear you did not put yourself into such a position."

"No, my name was entered without my consent."

"Does this scare you?"

"Very much, I don't believe I know enough magic to survive and many people have wished me dead from a very early age."

That caused us to fall into another awkward silence. By now we had arrived at the Quidditch stands and found the Slytherin section. Montague offered for me to sit, I did so, before sitting himself beside me. Lord Grey made himself comfortable in another green seat beside his son.

"Do you enjoy being in Slytherin Miss Potter?" he asked carefully.

"I do, everyone has been surprising friendly and I have made many friends and allies," I replied politely.

"They are saying in the Daily Prophet that you are a dark witch in the making."

I gave myself a few moments to answer, I hadn't been to pleased with the response to the article - I had lost the trust of members of other houses, "I do not believe myself to be. I can speak parsletongue, as can my brother. However, being in Slytherin allows the odds to be stacked against me. People have begun to hate me without knowing me."

"I understand the pressure you must be under, everyone expected you to fall into the hands of the Griffindor's. Many of my associates were surprised when you were placed in the noble house of our ancestors."

The conversation seemed to sway between the upcoming task, home life and school. We sat for a fair few hours and the sun had passed its highest point before Lord Grey bid us farewell. First he turned to his son,

"Montague, I must say I was surprised when you wrote home telling your mother and I that you were going out with Miss Potter. However, she has far exceeded the dire impression I was given by her name. Miss Potter, I approve of your relationship with my son and my wife and I look forward to seeing you at the second task," he then paused for a minute before fishing something out of his pocket, "take this, it will allow you to survive the necessary time in the lake."

I was not sure whether to be offended or pleased by the speech he had given. However, I smiled politely and thanked him as I took the small potions flask that he offered me. It was filled with a turquoise coloured potion and didn't look like any of the poisons I had studied - so hopefully it wouldn't kill me.

The two weeks between meeting Lord Grey and the second task seemed to have cause the sun to move faster through the sky. It was like waiting for the first task and, like before, as it got closer the nerves got worse.

On the day of the task I couldn't eat anything. Montague had disappeared the night before, even though he had promised to meet me for breakfast, and I had resigned myself to sitting with my Griffindor friends, well family really.

Harry was no where to be seen, nor was Hermione or Ron. I was worried, though the Weasley twins had decided that the boys had slept in and Hermione was probably in the library. Ginny kept trying to speak with me, but I wasn't listening. It was time for me to make my way down,

"Guys if you see Harry tell him I've already left," I told them, leaving my half empty plate behind me.

I met Krum, who I now only had platonic feelings for, at the Slytherin table. We walked down to the black lake together, my hand in my pocket - clutched around the cold glass of the potions flask. The water seemed to be almost flat this morning. Miss Fleur Delacour was already there and gave us both a small smile as we approached.

"Hi Percy," I greeted my adopted foster brother.

Percy, who was two years older than Fred and George, had left Hogwarts the year before and had started in the Department for International Magical Co-operation. His boss, Mr Barty Crouch, was meant to be sitting on the judges table, however, very recently, he had stopped turning up for work and had been owling Percy with his instructions. As a result, Percy had been asked to replace him on the judges table.

The older Weasley gave me a quick wave before finishing his conversation with Professor Dumbledore and coming over,

"Hi Kirsty, do you know where Harry is by any chance?" he sounded concerned.

"He wasn't at breakfast, the twins recon he's still asleep," I replied shrugging.

Percy groaned, "He needs to turn up soon, otherwise he'll miss the briefing."

Harry did miss the briefing. He missed out on the rules of the task, we were only meant to save one of them. One each. It turned out that the thing that had been taken was actually a person and I had a funny feeling that the person I would miss the most would be Montague, obviously Harry couldn't be down there as he was a champion. I could forgive him for not meeting me for breakfast.

We were all lined up at the edge of a wooden platform when he finally arrived. He looked like he hadn't got much sleep during the night and had a small green plant grasped tightly in his hand.

"Why are you so late?" I hissed, "You should have been here ages ago!"

"I over slept," was all he told me before turning to face the water.

The crowd around us was up on huge stands that were constructed above the water. The judges were the closest to us, however, our attention was on the water before us.

"When I say 'Go' the clock will begin," announced a voice, "1-2-3 GO!"

I brought the bottle up to my lips and swallowed. Nothing seemed to happen, but I took my chance and dived into the water anyway.

The lake was freezing. My hair was streaming behind me as I sailed down though the water. Krum and Fleur had already entered the lake, however, I was sure that my twin was still up there. Though I wasn't quite sure where I was meant to go, I continued down to the bottom of the lake.

I seemed to have found a safe passage, having expected to find all kinds of water demons down here, I was pleasantly surprised. Pulling my wand out of the small wand bag on my hip, I placed it on my palm - willing it not to float away,

"Point me," my words came out as small bubbles. However, it worked and the wand showed me the direction of what I was seeking.

Following the guidance it was giving me, I swam further across the lake bed. It was only then, in the silence, that I realised what the potion had done. I was breathing normally and unaided at the bottom of a huge expanse of water - I loved magic.

Soon I arrived at the edge of a group of kelp that seemed to be acting of some sort of fence. Deciding to swim around it, I used the greenery to pull myself against the current - hoping I would find an entrance. It took a few minutes, but I did. Their was a large metal gate before me, guarded by a rather fierce looking merman.

"Excuse me," I asked politely, "can I have entrance please, I'm here to collect the thing I would miss the most."

The man seemed to understand the bubbles that streamed from my mouth. He opened the gate and nodded politely as I swam through,

"Thank you!" I called over my shoulder.

I was swimming through a small village. It seemed to be almost deserted and I got completely lost. It was only after asking another mere-person which way I needed to travel that I found what I was looking for. In the centre of town there were four strands of kelp. My hand reached one and I used it as a guide to reach the top.

"Harry, what are you doing?" I asked, wondering what my brother was up to.

Harry seemed ready to make battle with an entire town of mer-people. His wand was out and he looked angry,

"Harry," I hissed, "they won't attack you unless you break the rules! Take Cho and go!"

He continued to ignore me sure, as always, he knew best. Shaking my head dismissively, I found an unconscious and alive Montague attached to one of the strands. Cho was on the one beside Harry, Hermione was obviously here for Krum to rescue and I supposed the small blonde girl was here for Fleur. Ron obviously had slept in this morning.

I cast slicing jinx to release Montague. I then grabbed him around the waist and swam upwards. We were so deep that I couldn't make out the sunlight.

The time limit of one hour had past by ten minutes before we finally came up. Upon having air reach his lungs, Montague awoke and we were both beckoned to the platform before being wrapped up in a thick towel each. I noticed that Fleur was already up, she was sobbing into her towel. She had been attacked by the water demons I had avoided and had been forced to forfeit.

The next to arrive into the sunlight was Krum. He and Hermione were also quickly wrapped up in towels and Hermione congratulated me on being first up.

Harry came up some time later, clutching both the small girl and Cho. Why does he have to be so heroic? He would have won the task if he had just grabbed Ron and swam up. I had a sneaking suspicion that he had taken the eggs clue seriously, though I was still pleased to see him safe.

We all sat silently as the judges debated the scores. I was sat in Montague's lap, he was constantly checking I was alright. Cho and Harry were sitting in a similar position, as were Krum and Hermione. Fleur had her arms wrapped around the girl beside her, who turned out to be her younger sister.

"Champions, congratulations for your fine efforts in the task.

In last place is Miss Fleur Delacour who was forced to forfeit the task, we award her 20 points, in third place is Mr Victor Krum who arrived second with his hostage, we award him 40 points, second is Mr Harry Potter who arrived at the hostages first but tried to save all of them, we award him 45 for gallantry, first is Miss Kirsty Potter who arrived first with her hostage. We award her 50 points."

I was beaming, that put me 10 points ahead of Harry, who was now second in the contest. I had been awarded 5 points more in the last challenge as well. It was friendly competition, but I enjoyed winning. Montague gave me a congratulatory kiss as we stood and made our way back to the castle.

**__**

A/N: There you go ladies and gentleman….the 2nd task. What did you think of my tweaked version? Any good?

Please review!!

TBC….


	10. Chapter 9

**__**

Chapter 9

It was the following day after the task. I was sat on my bed trying to write a letter, it was surprisingly hard to do. I dearly hoped I would get permission, I would be truly upset if theu said I couldn't go,

I

__

Dear Molly and Arthur,

Here's the letter I promised I'd write. How are you? Just to let you know I survived the task, it was as fun as swimming in a freezing lake could be. I'm winning the tournament at the moment, Harry would have won but he tried to rescue all the hostages - I'm sure you'll read about it in the Prophet this morning.

I met Montague's mother yesterday. I told you about his father in my last letter, she's just as lovely. So polite and friendly; it was only because of their generosity giving me the potion that I survived the task yesterday. They have invited me to spend some of the summer with them, the first three weeks. I said I'd check with you first. Can I please go? It would be lovely to spend time getting to know his family better and I promise I'll be careful,

All my love,

Kirsty.

/I

I received the reply three days later at the breakfast table, after opening it excitedly I scanned its contents.

"That from your foster parents?" asked Draco lazily.

I nodded, "yes, I had to ask them if I could go to Montague's in the summer."

"Why do you still live with them?"

"They're not that bad Draco, they're like an extended family," I replied, continuing to read the note.

He huffed unbelievingly before turning to speak with Krum.

"Is that your answer?" asked Montague from behind me. He had placed his hands on my shoulders as was scanning the parchment with his eyes, "I'm surprised they're letting you come actually. Wouldn't think they'd let you mix with us lot. I'll write to my parents later and tell them."

I turned and smiled at him, "morning love. How are you?"

"Hungry," was all he replied as he sat next to me and grabbed a slice of bacon.

March had finally decided to arrive and with it the next Hogsmeade trip of the year. Hogsmeade was the nearby wizarding village and everyone from third year up was allowed to go.

Pansy and I would be going round the village with Draco and Montague, as a kind of double date thing. We had spent the last hour getting ready, or at least Pansy had, I had been ready about twenty minutes ago.

I was wearing a set of pale pink robes, with a white shirt and blue jeans underneath. My hair had been spelled straight with a few ringlets framing my face. Around my neck was the necklace Montague has given me for Christmas and the locket Harry had given me. Around my wrist was a chain of diamond hearts, joined by white gold strands that Montague had given to me as a Valentines present. I also occasionally wore the bracelet Draco had given me for Christmas as he was my best friend in the Slytherin house.

"You ready to go yet Pansy?" I asked for the hundredth time.

Thankfully, this time I heard an affirmative and she quickly dragged me down the stairs. I was glad when my world finally stopped flying past me.

"Morning love," whispered Montague, pecking me on the lips, "Sleep well?"

I nodded, "Very well thank you. Looking forward to today?"

"Only because it involves spending the entire day with you," he told me, "I was never one for shopping."

I grinned happily, "of course Love. Is there any places you need to go this morning?"

He nodded, "I promised my friends I'd get them some stuff from Honeydukes, they have no reason to go down. I also need some new quills and ink. Father shall also be meeting us for lunch in the Bronze Dragon, of course Draco and Pansy have also been invited along as well."

"Yes," continued Draco proudly, "my father shall also be there. He is looking forward to meeting you Kirsty."

I smiled politely. Meeting Lucius Malfoy? The infamous supposedly ex death eater? Wasn't so sure about that, but that wasn't something I could change. This was what my life would be like if I continued to be in love with Montague, I would be forced to tiptoe around the edge of dark magic. All I could do was make sure I didn't get my fingers burnt…

So far the morning had gone reasonably well. Hadn't seen Harry all morning, he'd been shooting me shifty looks since I told him about going to Montague's over the summer, I'd talk to him later. Meanwhile, the four of us had visited nearly every shop in Hogsmeade - mainly with mine and Pansy's insistence.

Us two girls had assisted with Draco's first purchase - his mother's birthday gift. Montague was carrying a large Honeydukes bag - full of sweets of every flavour - plus many other bags full of stationary, plus some of my own purchases - he was such a gentleman. My ears had also been graced with a new pair of earrings to go with the jewellery set that Montague had brought me. I had tried not to let him pay for it - but he insisted.

We arrived at the Bronze Dragon just before one. It was one of the posh restaurants in the town. When we entered we were greeted by a smartly dressed doorman, dressed in a set of black dress robes, who took our coats and bags before showing us to the table. I gratefully accepted the seat Montague pulled out for me and gave his father a polite greeting. Then I turned to Malfoy senior.

I had met the man only once before. We had only had enough time for a quick polite greeting and the Quidditch world cup. His hair, the same pale blonde as his son's, was flowing past his shoulders in a straight, dignified manner. On his face was fixed a small polite smile and I studied him politely, in the same interested manner he studied me.

"Miss Potter," greeted his polite, slippery voice, "it's so good to see you again."

"And yourself Mr Malfoy," I replied carefully, "I trust you are well?"

"Of course, I hear you've been very busy since our last meeting," he commented, his grey eyes flickering towards Montague as he spoke. I assumed he wasn't just talking about the tournament.

"Yes sir, I have."

Lunch was served soon after. My plate was filled with a pasta dish, mixed with pieces of sausages and herbs. I ate it with care, attempting to show that I did indeed have table manners. The conversation continued at a slow, comfortable place - but I kept my wits about me.

"So, Miss Potter," began Lucious, "How does you bother fair?"

I paused, I knew he'd come up at some point, "he is well, thank you."

"How does he view your relationship with Mr Grey?"

The entire table now had their eyes on me, I was fighting the blush that was threatening to rise, "I haven't spoke with him much recently, but I believe him to be comfortable with it."

Needless to say, I was pleased when I finally reached the safety of the castle. The others decided that they would drop off the bags in their dormitories and Montague agreed to place mine up there, I needed to find my brother. While my boyfriend tried to convince me it would all be better if he attended the conversation, I told him not to worry so much about me and walked in the direction of the Griffindor common room.

"Excuse me," I greeted the portrait the guarded the entrance, "do you know if my brother's in there?"

The large lady in a pink dress nodded to me, "he has only just arrived. Wait a moment."

She disappeared for a few moments before returning as Harry slipped through from behind her.

"What do you want?" he asked, trying to avoid eye contact.

"To talk to you!" I exclaimed, "You've been avoiding me ever since the second task!"

He shook his head and tried to deny it.

"Harry, can you please just tell me what's wrong? You are the most important person in my life, I don't want us to fall out."

He sighed and beckoned for me to follow him up the corridor. After a few minutes we settled ourselves on a small window seat and both stared intently out of the window as I waited for him to speak,

"I went to see Padfoot today," he muttered, "he's living up in cave in Hogmeade."

He went to see our Godfather and didn't tell me? I felt slightly put out, "You've been in contact with him?"

Harry nodded, "He's been writing to me."

"Then why not to me?" I asked.

"He's been asking about you," commented Harry, "he doesn't approve of your relationship with Montague though. Say's he's too old."

"Because he's too old? Or because he's a Slytherin?" I hissed, "He doesn't like me either, does he? He's never liked me since he found out my house. What would mum and dad say? Instead of looking after us he's picking favourites and on the run from the ministry!"

"Well, it's not his fault," growled Harry.

"I want to Harry, I want to have a relationship with my Godfather, I just don't believe he wants one with me!"

**__**

A/N: Not really any cliffys at the moment. Hope you like the story so far though….the next instalment will be along shortly…..

TBC…..


	11. Chapter 10

****

Chapter 10

Easter had passed with its usual silence. Eggs had been swapped and everyone had eaten at least half their weight in chocolate. Montague and me were still together, as were Harry and Cho.

It was the start of the summer term. The third, and last, task would be in the next month. One more task to survive and then we would be safe. Though, I say 'we', Harry and I hadn't spoken to each other since before Easter. I was completely ignoring him. He and Sirius Black, Padfoot, could go and have their own happy family for all I care. I've got friends in Slytherin, a boyfriend in Slytherin. If they want me to choose between family or friends, well I've always found friends more reliable.

My eyes fluttered open to find the bell ringing to signal the end of potions. It had been a double lesson and my potion had been finished an hour early - though no one was quite sure how I had managed it - and after that I had slept. Snape, being my head of house, had remained silent about it, after giving me 50 points for finishing the potion correctly. I watched, silently, as the others packed up their belongings and disappeared from the room - I was in no particular hurry to move.

"Comfortable Miss Potter?"

"Yes Sir," I replied, grinning sleepily, "thanks for asking."

"Miss Potter, I need to inform you that you need to go down to the Quidditch pitch at nine o'clock tonight," explained the professor, "you will be informed about the third task."

I nodded, "thanks."

Then grabbed my stuff and left quickly.

I walked down the Quidditch pitch with Krum, who had promised Montague he would look after me. Outside the sun had almost completely set over the Scottish mountains. The last dieing rays of the sun rippled over the surface of the lake.

"Vhat do you recon the last task vill be?" asked Krum conversationally.

I shrugged, "no idea. Probably dangerous though."

He nodded in reply as we walked into the pitch.

The commentator, Ludo Bagman, who also happened to be head of the Ministry department for 'Magical Games and Sports', was standing on the pitch. He was wearing baby blue robes that matched his eyes perfectly. He was looking thoroughly excited about the entire prospect. Harry and Fleur were already down there and my twin gave me a pleading glance, which I ignored.

"Everyone here?" asked Bagman, counting heads, "excellent!

"As you can probably see, your Quidditch pitch is being transformed into a giant maze. On the day of the task you will be expected to reach the cup in the centre. The first one to touch it receives full marks. However, there will be magical creatures hidden within the maze that you will be required to face. Kirsty, being the leader, will enter first. Followed by Harry, then Krum and finally Fleur. Any questions?" there were none, "brilliant, let's get back inside. It's freezing!"

He rushed off quickly, trailed by Fleur. Harry, myself and Krum remained behind.

"Kirsty can I have a word?" asked Harry, "in private?"

I looked at Krum for a second, "can you wait for me please?"

The elder boy nodded before I followed Harry to the fringe of trees that lined the forbidden forest. It was even darker now. I could hear the noises of the forest around me and the occasional breaking twig made me nervous.

"Why here Harry?" I asked, "why not back in the castle?"

"Because you always avoid me!" he exclaimed, obviously frustrated, "Here we can talk without Krum overhearing and without disturbance from anyone else."

"Harry I don't want to hear it! Go be a family-" I paused, I had heard something. So had Harry.

We both turned in unison to face a man. He didn't look particularly well; his hair was filled with bits of twigs and dirt, his robes were torn and he was missing a pair of shoes. The man seemed to be talking to someone we couldn't see, or didn't exist.

"Isn't that Mr Crouch?" whispered Harry, "Percy's boss?"

"Yer, he was meant to be judging the second task, but was too ill," I commented, "and Percy says he hasn't been seen at work for ages.

"Mr Crouch?" I greeted nervously, "Are you ok?"

He continued to mutter to himself,

I tried again, "Mr Crouch!"

Before I could blink, he had turned and gripped me by the robes,

"Dumbledore! I need Dumbledore!" he exclaimed, his eyes piecing through mine.

"Come with us," I explained, voice shaking, "we'll take you to him."

"Dangerous… Voldermort stronger…Imperious…Son…Who…you?"

"Students," I replied, worried by his incoherent ramblings.

"Kirsty, he won't make it," hissed Harry, "I'll go on my own!"

"Don't leave me Harry!" I shouted, "You don't know what else, who else, might be in there!"

In the end Harry did go, saying he'd send Krum to find me. I watched as he ran off into the distance. The man continued to mutter randomly, I was shaking now. Why the hell did he leave me? He obviously doesn't care that much about me.

I turned again, hearing a twig brake. It was nothing, just another animal probably. Harry had been gone for ages, I think he might have forgotten about me, and Krum was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello there…"

I looked up from my position on the ground to see a young man I didn't recognize. He looked at me with wide eyes and I got a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. His robes seemed fairly clean, so I guessed he hadn't been down here very long.

"Who are you?" I asked slowly.

"A friend or your foe, depending on your side," he replied mysteriously. I think he's mad, "who are you and which house are you in?"

"I'm Kirsty Potter and I'm in the Slytherin house," I replied, thinking it would be best to answer him. I didn't want to anger the mysterious man.

"Then, Miss Potter, I cannot answer without further investigation. For now I must bid you goodbye."

The last thing I remember is a red light from his wand, then my world went black….

"Enervate."

"It's a wonder who ever it was didn't kill her as well…." someone was saying as my eyes flickered open.

I was still lying on the forest floor, it was pitch black apart from the light from someone's wand.

"What happened?" asked Dumbledore.

My eyes fixed on Professor Moody for a second. He looked pleased with himself and attempted to give me a friendly smile, but I could see a malevolence sparkling darkly in his eyes.

"A man," I whispered, "he was young and asked me my name, then stunned me."

The teachers, including Snape and the deputy headmistress McGonagal straightened, looking nervous.

"Moody," commanded Dumbledore, "it is of importance that Mr Crouch is found."

"Of course Headmaster," growled the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, limping into the forest.

**__**

A/N: Slightly spooky? What do you lot recon? Please tell me in a review!!

TBC…..


	12. Chapter 11

****

Chapter 11

Krum had been found stunned not far from me. However, he hadn't seen the man. Harry had watched my talk with Dumbledore silently, looking guilty. Snape had determined I would be fine after some sleep, then proceeded to carry me up to the Slytherin common room. Montague had been waiting for me on the sofa, he jumped up and ran over the minute we had entered the room. I fell asleep with my head on his lap in front of the fire.

From then on Montague refused to let me out of his sight, except for classes. He didn't even allow me to be alone with Harry, having decided it was my brother's fault for leaving me on my own and that I should have been Harry's first priority. During classes I was placed under Draco's watchful eye - I didn't mind this particularly because we were such good friends anyway. It was nice that he cared so much about me, way more than my brother did.

Before it was possible to blink, we had arrived in June. The entire castle had become very excited at the prospect of the third task, expect for the champions. Us four were so nervous. Usually fourth years would have exams to worry about, however, as champions, Harry and I were exempt.

On the morning of the third task my appetite completely disappeared. Montague was trying to persuade me to eat, Draco had already given up, I was in no mood to stomach anything.

"Miss Potter," it was my head of house, "your family are here to see you."

I looked up at him and smiled, "thanks Sir," I replied before turning to Montague, "see you at lunch love."

For the third task, families of the champions had been invited to watch. Harry had also gotten up, looking confused. However, I guessed the Weasleys were here to see both of us - that would mean we would have to talk.

The first red headed member of my adopted family that I spotted was Molly at the other side of the chamber. She met my gaze and greeted me with a large hug. Arthur then followed suit, as did their eldest son, Bill.

"Hiya guys!" I greeted happily as they hugged Harry.

"Hello you two," replied Arthur, "congratulations, youngest two are leading the tournament…."

We blushed simultaneously as Bill continued, "Charlie wanted to come, couldn't get time off. Said you were both fantastic in the first task."

Charlie was the second eldest and worked as a dragon handler. Unfortunately, when he had come to Hogwarts with the dragons, I had not been able to see him. Which was a shame really, though I got on better with Bill.

"I'm just pleased I survived to be honest mate," I commented lazily, "I could have drowned in the second task if Montague's parents hadn't brewed me that potion!"

He nodded, "that was good of them, I'll have to thank them."

"You'll see them later," I explained, "they're coming to watch as Lord Grey is one of the school governors."

He smiled and put a brotherly arm around my shoulders, shooting Fleur, who was standing across the room with her parents, an approving grin. I watched as she flashed him one of her dazzling smiles.

I was surprised when Montague let me drag him to the Griffindor table for lunch. His friends were laughing at him good-naturedly. Molly, however, was examining the boy beside me.

"Hello Montague," greeted Arthur, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Montague shook Arthur's hand and spoke politely with all who spoke with him. It wasn't very often a Slytherin sat at the Griffindor table so we were getting a lot of funny looks. The rest of the day passed far too quickly.

"Would the champions please make their way to the maze," announced the Headmaster.

Butterflies erupted in the pit of my stomach and I kissed Montague on the cheek and, feeling slightly ill, made my way down to the Quidditch pitch.

Before I knew what was happening, the stands were full. Everyone was talking excitedly. Joking. Laughing . How I wanted to join them. I didn't want to be doing this, I never had. It was like handing myself down on a platter with half a matchstick as protection. I was practically defenceless. Like a lamb to the slaughter.

Dumbledore was speaking, but my ears had stopped working. I watched as he silenced the crowd. Then Bagman came forward and spoke once again. Then, he blow the whistle. It had begun.

I moved swiftly into the maze and watched, horrified, as the entrance sealed itself behind me. The hedges were at least 20 feet tall, I felt so small and insignificant. After lighting my wand, I continued down the dusty path. My eyes spotted nothing as my legs drew me on, all I had to do was find the cup - then I'd be out of here.

Bagman's whistle sounded some distance away, Harry was in here somewhere. Though, I didn't know where he was so the information was useless.

I took a left turn and continued down the track. Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me. Turning on the spot, I found myself facing a tall beautiful women. She smiled at me, revealing two pointy teeth.

"What are you going to do now?" she whispered silkily, meeting my gaze as she moved towards me.

Think, Kirsty, Think! I thought to myself, we'd done vampires.

"I won't run," I whispered, "I have no reason to be afraid if I give my blood willingly."

"Then you have nothing to fear from me, I am full I just want to play," she explained, "you may go."

I bowed low to her, showing the respect they crave, before quickly taking a right and continuing on my journey. The third whistle of the night pieced the air, Krum was in. I hoped I did find him, I'd feel much safer.

Once again, I had found a path with very few obstacles. Strange really, everyone else seemed to have huge difficulties with the other tasks, other than Harry…. The whistle blew for the last time. I continued searching wildly, turning at every small noise. The cup had to be here somewhere….

"Point me," I told my wand. I did. I was going in about the right direction but could do with taking the next left…..

Suddenly I found myself on the ground, looking in front of me I also found another girl, Fleur.

"Hello," I greeted, offering a hand, "sorry about that, wasn't watching were I was going…."

"No, don't worry," she whispered, "I just want to leave, I'm going to find somewhere safe and shot up red sparks at some point, I nearly got killed by a dementor boggart a second ago."

Boggarts turn into whatever you fear the most, I didn't like them at the best of times, "do you wanna come with me? I'd rather be with someone else for a bit."

She nodded and, with a grim look on our faces, we set off in the direction of the cup.

We had been walking for about half an hour when it happened. One minute we were walking and chatting, then the next I had a wand at my throat and Fleur was whimpering on the ground. Shifting my head to the side I saw someone that I didn't expect, Krum.

"Krum what are you doing?" I asked.

He didn't reply, just stunned Fleur and matched on with me. The wand was cold against the skin on my throat and I was shaking. A few minutes later we turned to see red sparks fly from where Fleur was lying, that meant Harry was close.

Sure enough, a few seconds later Krum collapsed beside me. I turned to see my twin brother and hugged him.

"You ok?" he asked, sending up red sparks for Krum.

I nodded, "Shall we go on?"

Finally, we got there. It was the most magnificent sight in the centre of the maze, like some sort of unearthly beacon.

"Shall we take it together?" asked Harry.

I nodded, I would win overall then anyway, "touch it when I say, One - Two - Three - Now!"

Suddenly, we felt a familiar pull at our belly buttons - the cup was a portkey!

Before I knew what was happening, I was on the ground. Harry landed with a dull thud next to me. The grass beneath me was damp and was in the process of soaking the front of me. I sat up carefully and checked for broken bones, after finding there were none I turned to face the surrounding area. It was difficult to see much really, everything was bathed in the pale light of the half moon.

"We're in a graveyard," I whispered.

Harry nodded, "but why? I don't think it's part of the challenge….Keep you wand at hand Kirsty."

"Ssh!" I hissed, "someone's coming!"

A figure carrying a small bundle had appeared out of the shadows. I couldn't make out a face and their black robes covered any distinctive features. Harry and I stood up and made to move, however, before we could do so, our scars exploded with pain.

Harry was on the floor, gripping his forehead. My spare hand tightly clutching my painful left arm, what was happening? I watched, unable to do anything because of the pain, as Harry was dragged and magically bound to one of the graves. The same thing soon happened to me and I was placed on the expensive looking grave beside Harry.

We watched the figure fumbling with the knots that bond me. I watched the man carefully to see if I could discover his identity…..then I saw it! He had a finger missing!

"Peter Pettigrew?" I gasped, "what are you doing?"

The man's hood fell back and revealed the scrawny, rat like, face. He refused to answer as he checked mine and Harry's knots. Then, from deep inside his robes, he drew out two stands of black material. The first piece he stuffed in Harry's mouth and the second in mine. I tried to bite his fingers, but he held my head still and eventually managed it.

I soon discovered that I could look nowhere but directly in front of me. Wormtail was busying himself at a huge cauldron before us. The bundle was at his feet and I watched as a huge snake slithered in front of me. I listened carefully as it hissed,

"Master….Master's coming…"

My body began to shake violently. I was not at all pleased with my situation.

"Hurry," hissed a high, cold voice from the direction of the bundle.

My eyes followed the potion as it bubbled and sparkled.

"It's ready master," murmured Wormtail, an ex friend of my father's.

"Now…"

Wormtail reached down and lifted something from the bundle. When I saw what it was, I was almost sick. The stretched skin that covered the retched creature seemed about to spilt, I wouldn't describe it as human. Blind and helpless, Wormtail gently lowered the thing into the bubbling concoction. We all heard it hit the bottom. I prayed it had drowned.

In a shaking voice, Wormtail started to chant, "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son."

There was a loud crack from beside me and I watched as Wormtail levitated a collection of dust into the cauldron. The potion suddenly turned blue.

His voice became almost un-understandable, "Flesh - of the servant, willingly given, you will - revive - your m-master…."

Then, to my disgust, he used a small silver knife to relieve himself of a hand. His scream echoed around the graveyard before he started to walk towards myself and Harry. When he reached me he grabbed my arm and slit the skin open, gathering blood on the blade as he muttered,

"B-blood of the enemy…forcibly taken, will….resurrect your foe….."

He staggered back to the cauldron and placed it in before repeating the same thing with Harry. Then, then he waited.

I had no idea what would happen next, whether or not I would survive. A thick mist was gathering above the potion. We all now it had worked when a shadowy figure appeared within it and called,

"Robe me."

Wormtail handed the thing the robes that lay on the floor before returning to his weeping position on the ground. A tall man stepped out of the cauldron and stared at us with a pare of bright red eyes. Lord Voldermort had risen again.

His face was flat with a pair of slits for nostrils and his skin was pale. He was flexing his long fingers and taking a few steps to test his new feet.

"Hold out your arm Wormtail," he hissed.

Wormtail groaned and held the other arm to his master. Voldermort rolled up the mans sleeve and showed the dark mark that was tattooed on his skin.

This mark was a skull with a snake like tongue protruding from its mouth. In the last wizarding war it was a sign that was widely feared.

He then used one of his long fingers to press against it. My scar exploded with pain. My moans were muffled by the gag, however, Voldermort still turned.

"Miss Potter," he hissed, "my how you have grown…"

The most feared wizard of the age moved towards me as he carefully, almost gently, removed the gag from my mouth. Small tears of fright were rolling down my cheeks. He ignored them however.

"I've heard many interesting things about you from Wormtail here," he hissed gently, "I hear you have been sorted into the house of my ancestors."

I nodded.

"Answer me with 'Yes Sir' or 'No Sir'," he ordered angrily.

I replied obediently, "Yes Sir."

"You can also speak parsletongue?"

"Yes sir."

"You are also good friends with a young Mr Malfoy and the son of Lord Grey?"

"Yes sir and I am in a relationship with Lord Grey's son."

I shivered as he grinned at me evilly, I had a feeling I should have stuck with the 'yes sir.'

For the next half hour I watched as one by one adults in long black robes appeared. Each kissed the hem of their master's robes before backing into a huge circle. Voldermort than spoke to each of them, Nott, Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle, Lucius Malfoy…..though there were many gaps within the circle. He then told them the story of his rebirth before turning the attention on Harry and myself, just what I wanted.

"….and let my introduce our guests of honour, the Potter twins…."

They all gasped as they followed Voldermort to surround us. Voldermort walked over to me and began to stroke my cheek in small circles in a comforting motion.

"Let me introduce you to Miss Kirsty Potter, she is a Slytherin and a girlfriend of Montague Grey. I would like to thank her dutifully for the part her and her brother played in my rebirth of course," then he turned to Harry - but did not touch him, "This is Mr Harry Potter. A Griffindor by heart and blood. I fear that, unlike his sister, he will not be tempted. Though, as a merciful Lord, I will grant him the choice to join me or die."

A malevolent laugh ran around the group as Voldermort flicked his wand and released the bonds on both of us,

"Now, Harry Potter, we shall duel. Lucius, hold his sister, but be gentle."

Lucius picked me carefully up from where I had fallen on the ground, before gripping my arms relatively firmly so that I could not escape. It felt horrible to feel so helpless as I watched my brother fight on his own for his life. After many long minutes I watched as a green light excited the end of Voldermort's wand, meeting a stream of red from Harry's. Myself and the Death Eaters watched as strands of gold light formed a barrier around the two foes. I felt Lucius' hands relax from my arms and I felt my legs carry me over and through.

Inside it was like a safe bubble and I could hear the happy singing of a phoenix fill me. Around me brother I watched as a group of figures spoke to him. After a few moments, one turned to face me.

"Dad?" I whispered, staring disbelievingly at the man before me.

"Kirsty," he greeted tearfully, "how you've grown, your mother shall speak to you in a minute, when she has finished with Harry…."

Sure enough a red headed women turned from my twin to face me, "Kirsty," she whispered, "what's happened?"

I shook my head, "to much mum, to much to explain. I'm not the child you wanted me to be, I'm a disappointment. I'm a Slytherin who's friends with the children of your enemy's."

"You're not Kirsty," whispered my mum, "As long as you're happy I advise you to follow your heart."

"You've had to grow up without us," explained my dad, "we love you both no matter what."

"Kirsty, listen closely," ordered my mum, "when Harry breaks the link run to the portkey and get home. We love you, remember that….."

Far to quickly the bond was broken and Harry and I dashed to the portkey. Just before we disappeared I watched as Voldermort shouted to Lucius and pointed to me.

**__**

A/N: I Think that's that closest to a cliffy I've had, Hope you're all enjoying this!!

TBC…..


	13. Chapter 12

****

Chapter 12

We arrived to the same cheerful atmosphere that we had left. There was some surprise at our method of arrival, but most people started cheering and Dumbledore came over to help us off the ground, as did Snape. It was he who noticed my wet cheeks.

"Miss Potter whatever is the matter?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"Voldermort," I whispered, "He's back, we saw him return…."

"What? How?" he was looking grim.

"Portkey… Graveyard…Cauldron….Wormtail…." I muttered, the tears flowing down my cheeks again as I showed him my arm.

He gasped and healed the wound with a flick of his wand, I gave him a nod of thanks before he turned to Dumbledore.

"Sir," he explained, "Voldermort's back."

"I thought as much," muttered the headmaster, "help me with the students Severus, Harry and Kirsty wait here."

We nodded, exhausted by our ordeal. However, gently, someone pulled me to my feet as Dumbledore and Snape turned away,

"Come on Miss Potter, you need some potions," said the voice, "you look ill."

"Dumbledore said stay here, and what about Harry?" I asked, looking up at my Defence against the Dark Arts Professor.

"He'll cope a bit longer I recon," growled Moody as he lead me up the front steps.

The castle was deserted as we walked though to Moody's office. I had a bad feeling about this but I had no energy left to pay any attention. I'd be fine…he was a teacher after all….When we reached his office he gently lowered me onto one of the chairs.

"What happened tonight?" he growled.

"The cup was a portkey sir…" I explained to him the entire story without interruption.

"The Dark Lord took blood from you and your brother?" I nodded in reply, "what did it feel like to be so close to him?"

I thought for a moment, what had it felt like? "He's so powerful. He seemed to care for me like a father and hate me at the same time. I've never been so scared of anyone."

"Of course, the feeling many of us felt when we first met him…" murmured the professor with a sense of Nostalgia, "he obviously wants you alive for a reason, you should be honoured. I can now ask your question, I am a friend."

I paused, but I had never asked him…..The man in the forbidden forest! .Moody had found Crouch dead in the forest, buried after being transformed into a bone….how else could he have known……

"Stupefy!" shouted a voice from the door. The man before me flew to the over side of the room, out cold.

"Miss Potter are you alright?" asked Snape, coming over.

I nodded, shaking slightly, "Sir, that man, he's not really Moody, he's the man I saw in the forest…."

"Polyjuice…." hissed Snape, "Headmaster, this is the reason for the disappearance of my potions supplies."

The Polyjuice potion allowed people to transform into anyone when a sample of their hair was added to it. It would last for an hour and then you would have to take another dose…

"I imagine the hour would be almost up headmaster," explained Snape, "he hasn't had the chance to have any with the excitement of the evening."

The headmaster nodded and the three of us waited patiently as the clock ticked. Finally, the leg began to grow, the magical eye popped out and the grisly, scared features became the handsome ones I remembered.

"That's him," I whispered.

"Barty Crouch Junior," explained Dumbledore, "he was convicted as a Death Eater many years ago but escaped from Azkaban, the wizard prison, about three years ago."

I nodded, then I blacked out from exhaustion.

I woke up the following morning to find sunlight shining through the window into my eyes. My head was rested on something, or someone, extremely comfortable and my body was aching horribly. Groaning slightly as I sat up, I looked around me. Montague was the person I was sleeping on, he looked extremely tired and had probably had a very late night. The fire was just a few smouldering embers and the room was empty other than footsteps on the dormitory stairs. Turning to investigate, I found Draco staring at me.

"What you looking at?" I muttered sleepily.

"You ok?" he asked worriedly.

I nodded, "yer. Bit achy though."

"Morning love, you ok?" asked Montague groggily, staring at me through tired eyes.

"Bit better," I muttered, "what happened?"

"Dumbledore sent us all to our house common rooms after you two got back, then we saw Moody taking you to the castle and then, about an hour later, Snape is carrying you up here and I said I'd look after you," Montague explained.

"They haven't told you what happened?" I whispered.

"Only that you won," commented Draco.

I breathed deeply, "Draco come over here," he did and then I proceeded to explain the events of the previous night, "I don't know what happened after I blanked out though."

"Voldermort's back?" whispered Draco, obviously scared.

Later that day, once I had recovered, I went to find Harry. He was sitting in the Quidditch stands, staring out over the maze.

"Hello Harry," I greeted gently, talking the seat beside him, "you ok?"

He nodded, "as good as can be. You ok? Dumbledore said you blacked out."

I nodded, "yer I'm fine. Do you know what happened afterwards?"

"Barty Crouch was administered with the Dementor's kiss, Dumbledore wasn't happy," explained Harry sadly, "the second war will begin soon. But a load of people have been sent off to do some jobs. We're ahead of the game because Dumbledore thinks we weren't meant to survive to tell the tale."

I nodded, not sharing my own version of events. Voldermort had wanted me very much alive. I had no idea why, but I guess I would just have to see where the wind took me….

The last day of forth year had quickly arrived. I was excited, though a little nervous, about spending the next few weeks with the Lord and Lady Grey. The entire school seemed to be glad to have a chance to go home. It had been a long and difficult year for all involved and Dumbledore had announced at the leaving feast the night before about Voldermort's return. Students were frightened. The staff were nervous and fear against the Slytherin house seemed to have increased, but we dealt with it the way we always had - by disliking everyone else.

We had one hour before the train had to leave. Montague and myself were sat beside the lake, looking out over its calm waters. The foreign students had gone about half an hour ago, Drumstrang's massive ship sailing into the distance and Beaxbaton's flying carriage flying through the clouds. Myself and my brother had said a teary goodbye to the other two champions. We had all become very close friends and promised to keep in touch (it had turned out that Krum had been under a controlling cure, the imperius curse, when he had attacked Fleur and myself).

The grounds seemed to reflect nothing of what was happening in the world and, when we finally boarded the train, it was like any other year. The first and second years were running excitedly up and down the carriages, while the older students were sat in civilised conversation.

Montague and I had found a compartment with Draco and Pansy. Harry was sitting with the Weasley children further down the train. The four of us sat in companionable silence as we watched the world pass by.

"So much for a quiet year," I muttered to the group.

Draco chuckled, "yer, how long did you keep that personal vow for anyway?"

"It was quiet until Halloween, when my name came out of the cup," I told him laughing, "Like Montague said - I 'attract trouble like a magnet'."

"Seems so long ago," murmured the man in question, "this year's been so strange."

"Yer, this is what I get every year," I told him, grinning widely, "some dark wizard trying to murder me."

It was apparently the wrong thing to say and conversation quickly dried up.

**__**

A/n: I don't know about you…but I like that chapter, What do you think about it?

Please tell me in a review!!

TBC….


	14. Chapter 13

****

Chapter 13

I bade Harry a quick and brief farewell when we finally reached Kings Cross station. Montague was quick to steer me in the direction of his parents, telling me they wanted to get off as they had a guest staying at their house at present. Even after inquiring who this guest might be, all I discovered was that he was a friend of the Grey's - that didn't clear much up for me as they had a lot of friends.

We used apparation as the method of transport home. My senses were tingling as I finally landed beside Montague, who had passed his test in March, inside a spacious room.

Their house was richly decorated and, when I excited the room into an even larger entrance hall, my eyes traced the railing of a long, sweeping staircase which lead to the upper floors. There was no normal entrance to the property so I assumed the house didn't welcome muggles. Montague was quick to show me my rooms. We entered them through a oaken door on the first floor. I was greeted by a small sitting room with a two seated sofa which was decorated in green and silver. My bedroom contained a four poster bed and large walk in wardrobe, as well as an on-suite bathroom.

The dining hall was massive. I walked in to find a golden plate at each of the five places. Montague and his parents were already seated at their places and, by the looks on the faces, we were still waiting for the other guest. Taken my seat beside Montague, I looked at him inquiringly for answers, he told me not to worry and so I began to make polite conversation with his parents.

I had decided that the guest must be pretty important, as he was already 20 minutes late for dinner and Lord and Lady Grey seemed not in the least bit annoyed. However, when there was a short, sharp knock on the door the entire atmosphere changed. It became thick and heavy, unnerving and slightly weird.

The doors opened quickly and revealed the person I had least expected to see, Lord Voldermort.

Much to the surprise of myself, I remained seated, though tears of fright began to run down my cheeks. I was beginning to wonder if he was planning to kill me here and now, painfully perhaps? Or would it be quick and painless?

"You will not die tonight," he was walking over to me, staring intently into my eyes, as he answered my unspoken question.

I nodded, thankful for this small mercy as the tears continued to fall.

"There's no need to be frightened Miss Potter," murmured the Dark Lord as he sat in the empty seat on the other side of myself, "you will come to no harm tonight."

So I knew I would survive until the morning, well that was comforting! Not! However, I just nodded again, not trusting myself to speak.

We began eating in an intense silence, broken only with the metal of the cutlery against the plate. I felt like I didn't belong here, that I didn't want to be here, dining with the murderer of my parents. It couldn't be right, surely…

Dinner was finished and cleared away before it happened,

"Lord and Lady Grey, would you please leave myself and Miss Potter alone?" when Montague didn't rise he continued, "and you too please Mr Grey, don't worry I won't hurt her."

My boyfriend nodded, I didn't blame him for not arguing with the elder wizard.

"Miss Potter," he began, "are you enjoying you time with the Grey's?"

I nodded nervously, "Yes Sir."

"I trust you have been well since the night of my rebirth?"

Other than the countless nightmares you mean? Other than that I have been brilliant… "Yes Sir."

He shot me a smile that told me he knew I was lying, but made no move to press the subject, "You were originally meant to die with your brother that night," he murmured softly, "but something told me that you would become useful…"

We paused for a moment as I contemplated his word, "I will never become useful to you."

He looked at me with an air of superiority, however, he made no move to hurt me - as I had expected.

"We shall see…" he murmured, "you are a Slytherin and in love with the son of two of my followers and best friend to another. You are already surrounded by future death eaters."

"I will never become a servant of yours," I hissed in parsletongue, though I think I spoke it accidentally, "I refuse to serve anyone. I always have."

The man grinned at me, why was he so happy? Everything that I expected to anger him only made him happier!

"That is the reason," he whispered before standing and sweeping out of the room.

I lay in bed, awake and unable to sleep, for many hours that night. After a while I moved from the bed to the seat beside my bedroom window. My eyes stared intently at the grounds below me; it was bathed in the pale light of the full moon. It was empty apart from the plants and a large fountain in front of the house. I guessed that the lake Montague had spoken about was located behind the building. From where I was sitting, I could see only a long fence that stripped around the property, I would have to ask Montague tomorrow if I could go exploring - if Voldermort didn't kill me first…

It was the rising sun that woke me up the next day. I had fallen asleep in the chair and my neck now felt very stiff and slightly sore. The grounds below me were now covered in dew and the sun was bouncing off it. The July sky seemed not to reflect my downcast mood this morning. It was clear and blue and I could see an old man, supposedly the gardener, tending to the plants around the fountain. However, he must have felt my eyes on him as he disappeared almost immediately after his gaze had met mine - weird…

Breakfast was served in the pantry - a small room off the entrance hall that had a large window which looked out over the grounds. A small house elf, a small creature that is bound to serve wizards, had brought me down to breakfast. It was a nervy little creature with floppy eyes and a tiny body, all it wore was a tea towel around its middle.

I was the last the arrive to breakfast and everyone else had already began eating in my absence. Breakfast was a meal with no set routine and everyone took it at their own times.

"Morning," I greeted, taking the remaining seat between Montague and his mother.

Everyone gave me a stiff nod in reply, except Montague who leaned over and gave me a peck on the lips. I smiled at him gratefully as I began to eat the porridge that another houself had set before me.

I spent the morning drifting around the property, exploring their library, multiple lounges and huge ballroom. Many doors had not allowed me to open them, some were very welcoming - one room had even supplied me with a small toffee in a glass bowl. It did not seem the home of dark wizards. After a while I became bored of my rambles and headed back to my rooms, where I made a start on my large amount of summer work.

Around midday I heard a polite knock on my door,

"Come in," I called, looking up from the half finished potions essay before me.

I was pleased when I saw Montague enter, he was smiling proudly and wearing one of his best sets of robes.

"Have you had a good morning?" he inquired, coming over to me and placing an arm around my neck.

"Yes it was lovely," I replied, "and yourself?"

"Interesting," was all I could prise from him before he continued with, "what would you like to do that you have me to yourself?"

Now was my chance, "May we look around the gardens?"

He nodded and asked me to stand up. Once I had done so he placed his arms firmly around me and told me to prepare myself, we were about to apparate!

"Is there no other route out of the house?" I asked when I recovered my breath.

He shook his head, "my mother said that all the guests we have usually have the ability to apparate, those that can't won't be safe out here without a wizard who can."

"Why's that?"

"My father likes dangerous plants," he whispered, swatting the tendrils from the venomous tentacular that was threatening to curl around my leg.

**__**

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Love it? No this isn't a trivia game….I'm hinting at reviews…. Love you all

TBC….


	15. Chapter 14

****

Chapter 14

It was the evening before my birthday. We had spent the day in Diagon Alley and I was looking forward to the morn. The sky had been slightly cloudy today, but no rain, and I wasn't looking forward to going home in two days time.

I was standing outside the ball room, draped like a prized doll on Montague's arm. Inside the room before us was a Death Eater meeting. I didn't want to go, but I had no choice. My only option was survival and I wished to follow Montague to the ends of the earth. He would be receiving the mark tonight.

The double doors before us opened gracefully and I watched as the room full of masked wizards and witches turned to face us - forming a corridor down the centre of the group.

The room was one of the largest in the house. It was engraved with symbols that I did not understand and the ceiling resembled the one in Hogwart's great hall. It was a beautiful malevolence that I surround me as we walked towards Voldermort.

Montague bowed, I had told the Dark Lord previously I refused to, and we moved to our places at the front of the group.

"Tonight," spoke Voldermort, "We welcome Mr Grey and Miss Potter."

The hall listened with rapt attention.

"Mr Grey shall be joining our number tonight," he explained, "Miss Potter is a welcomed guest of the Grey's so I wish you to show her the utmost courtesy."

He had been like this for the duration of my stay. I had expected him to be forceful, controlling and dark. However, over the last three weeks he had made very pleasant company and had spoke very little of the Death Eaters or of what they stood for. We had spent many hours discussing literature, he had inquired many times into the goings on at Hogwarts, how my family were. Overall very polite and friendly. A memory I found hard to believe as I watched him stand straight and tall in front of his devoted followers. They watched him with devotion shining in their eyes. Each was proud to be standing in his presence.

I had expected at least a torture session or punishment, but there was none. It was a very civilised evening - other than seeing Montague in obvious pain as the mark was branded onto his arm. We all filed out of the hall in unison and many of the guests returned to the apparation room to go home. All who were left were the three Malfoys, the three Greys, Mr and Mrs Nott, Mr and Mrs Macnair, Voldermort and myself.

That night Montague slept in my bed. He was troubled and the mark was hurting him as it bonded to his skin. I looked at it critically and saw, to my horror, how much the skin had inflamed and burnt. The first destination was to my first aid kit, where I found a healing salve and smoothed it into the skin.

It was next to him that I awoke on the morn of my 15th birthday. A familiar owl, Hedwig, had landed on my bedside table with a large package attached to her leg. The sun outside the window had returned and I wiggled out of Montague's arm so that I could sit up. He stirred slightly before moving his arm so that it was draped across my legs. I smiled fondly at him, I did love this man. My mum said I should follow my heart, but where would that take me?

Turning my attention back to the package, I reached over and gently untied it from Hedwig's legs. She gave me a soft hoot before leaving quickly. I sighed, she was Harry's owl. Other than the few letters I had sent during my stay, I had thought little of my brother. Now, with an intense feeling of guilt in my stomach, I couldn't help but think what Harry would say if he found out about my company over the last few weeks…

I was careful while I opened the package that I had moved onto my lap, I didn't want to wake Montague with the ripping of paper. Inside the brown parcel paper I discovered many small wrapped gifts. The first was from Harry. He had given me a small photo frame containing a picture of us and the Weasleys last summer at the Quidditch world cup. All the small versions of us were waving and smiling; I looked at the photo-me closely. I looked so much younger. It was if I had been forced to grow out of my childlike innocence over the last year.

His parcel also contained a letter,

__

I Hiya Kirsty!

Happy Birthday! How are you? I'm hoping the Grey's are treating you well. Getting up to much?

Ron , Hermione and I have missed you over the summer so far. It's a shame that you couldn't spend your birthday with us. But we are looking forward to seeing you tomorrow! We haven't been doing very much, Mrs Weasley's being really overprotective at the moment - with the whole Voldermort thing.

Keep safe sis and be careful of people you don't know. Death Eaters are nasty pieces of work.

All the best sis, and say hi to Montague from me!

Harry

XXX

/I

"Tell him I say 'hi' back," yawned Montague, who had obviously been reading over my shoulder.

"Morning love," I whispered, before kissing him, "sleep well?"

He nodded, "very. Happy birthday by the way. I'll give you your gift later, it's still in my rooms."

I smiled at him gratefully as I turned to the next package before me. This one was from Hermione and, once again, I had received a book. Only this time it was on defensive magic. I was beginning to feel really awkward, especially now Montague was officially 'one of them'. The Weasleys had sent me a new quill and packet of Bertie Bott's every flavoured beans, as well as a famous Weasley jumper. Though I decided I wouldn't wear it today. Draco had sent me a gift card for the book shop in diagon alley, as well as a card that entitled me to 20 free ice creams, though not all at once, at the ice cream parlour.

It didn't take us long after that to shift ourselves from our rather comfortable positions on my bed and go downstairs.

Later that day, after the sun had set, I was sitting on the floor beside my trunk, trying to fit everything in. I had received everything from a gorgeous green silk gown to a set of dung bombs from Fred and George - I had thrown the dung bombs away, I already had plenty at home and I didn't wanna risk them going off in my trunk.

I called for the person knocking on my door to enter, I presumed it was Montague, and continued to pack.

I"_Hello Kirsty,"/_I hissed the visitor in parsletongue.

I jumped, I hadn't expected him to come to my door! I"_Hello Voldermort_,"/I I replied, turning face the snakelike man who had now sat himself on my sofa, I was suddenly glad I had chosen to wear my night robes over my PJ's. I felt this man's eyes scan the length of my body as I walked over and took the opposite seat.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked mockingly, in English this time.

"You mean, apart from the fact that you are the only other person in this house that knows how to speak Parsletongue?" I shot back.

He shot me one of his graceful smiles before settling back into his seat.

"So, other than to relax in my very comfortable chair, is there any other reason you wished to see me alone tonight?" I asked conversationally.

He nodded, giving himself time to think before he answered, "yes, I wanted to ask permission if I could owl you occasionally. Just as a friend of course."

I scrawled, Voldermort did not have friends, just associates, "You will not use it as an opportunity to spy on my friends and family?"

"You have my word."

"Then you may, using another name," I agreed, "it wouldn't look to good if my brother found a pile of letters hidden under my bed signed 'love Lord Voldermort'."

He gave one of his rare chuckles before replying, though it held very little emotion, "Of course, how about Tom Riddle?"

"Also a bad idea," I corrected, "we destroyed your diary at the end of our second year, your younger self was trying to possess my foster sister."

"And how did she get hold of that?" asked Voldermort, now truly interested in what I had to say.

"Draco believes his father slipped it to her during the previous summer," I explained, "the basilisk left many students petrified, though there were no deaths."

"What happened to her?"

"The Basilisk?" I quizzed, he nodded, "your younger self took a more independent form and set her on us. A lovely specimen, but it was kill or be killed I'm afraid."

He looked slightly upset at this news, "no matter. I shall keep in contact with you over the course of the year." With that he stood as if to leave.

"Voldermort?" I asked, "Why show so much concern? You murdered my parents and, once upon a time, wanted me dead. What's changed?"

"When the time comes, you will know." Then he swept from the room, leaving me to finish packing.

**__**

There's another chapter boys and girls….or ladies and gentleman….

TBC……


	16. Chapter 15

****

Chapter 15

I had been hoping to go back to the Burrow. I had planned to go in smiling at everyone around me, say how lovely the Montagues had been, how polite their guest, who would remain unnamed, had been. What I had been doing during my stay: which would include walks around the garden, Quidditch in the stadium etc. I couldn't tell them the whole truth.

Harry and myself had been living with the Weasleys permanently since after our first year. We were just another two in the huge Weasley brood. We were loved by everyone, a feeling I was used to - having grown up with loving parents. However, Harry had not been so fortunate and had been sent to our evil aunt and uncle's house. The Dursley's had treated him badly and, before his entry to the wizarding world, he had not known family love.

However, instead of setting on upstairs to the room I unfortunately shared with Ginny, I was instructed to finish packing my belongings with Molly's help and put them in a large rucksack. Apparently the entire family had relocated for safety reasons.

We were done within half an hour. Molly, who I had begun to know as 'mum', had shrunk my belongings so they all fitted in the bag. Then, leading me downstairs, she turned to me and handed me a note from within her robes.

It read I_ The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld place, London. The flow address is: The most Noble and Ancient House of Black. /I_ I stared at it, not recognizing it.

__

"Go on love," mum reassured me, handing me a handful of flow powder as she did so, "I'll follow you."

I nodded before throwing the powder into the red flames in the large fireplace, they instantly became green, "The most Noble and Ancient House of Black," I instructed, stepping into the flames. They began to lick against my skin as I spun into the network of chimneys.

When I stepped out of the fire I felt slightly dizzy. After a few moments, when the room finally came into focus, I noticed I was in a small room. It looked reasonably clean but was void of any furniture. I waited only a few minutes more before my foster mum came through. She then turned and did some complicated spell work over the fireplace,

"Blocks it off to unwanted visitors," she explained hushly, "follow me."

I followed her out the door and down a short hallway, "there's an Order meeting going on at the moment," she explained hurriedly, her eyes darting towards another door, "the others are upstairs."

I nodded before turning to my right and following the stairs into the higher levels of the house.

My ears could pick up the faint sounds of whisperings from one of the rooms, deciding it must be them, I knocked on the door before pushing it open.

"Hi guys," I greeted, smiling at Hermione, Ron, Harry and the twins, "how are you all?"

They all sat in silence for a few moments, I had a funny feeling their previous conversation had been about me. However, Hermione broke the sober mood by walking over and giving me a hug,

"Hello Hun," she replied, "How was Montague's?"

I smiled politely, "It was brilliant. His parents were so nice! They have the largest library that I have ever seen! Last night they hosted a ball in honour of my birthday!"

It had been a truly amazing evening, though I had turned in early so I could pack. Montague had brought me the most wonderful black sparkly ball gown and we had danced the night away.

"So did you meet any Death Eaters?" snarled Ron.

That was quite out of character for him, we usually got on really well, "No Ron," I lied, "Of course not. The Grey's are respectable wizarding nobility. They wouldn't get involved in such things!"

"So Montague isn't lined up to be a Death Eater then?" questioned Harry, looking uncomfortable.

I hated lying to my twin, but my real mother - Lily - had told me to follow my heart, "No Harry! I'm offended you'd say such a thing! They murdered our parents!"

He nodded and muttered an embarrassed apology before hugging me. The air, once again, froze into a tense silence.

"Where is this place?" I asked the twins, who had remained silent, curiously.

"The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, it's an organisation that worked during the first war to overthrow Voldermort. Dumbledore revived it after the rebirth," explained Fred.

"They always have these secret meetings down in the dining/kitchen room. We're not allowed to attend because we're still at school," continued George.

"But we've invented an earpiece that allows us to hear what's going on!" exclaimed Fred excitedly, "They're all planning on protecting something, not sure what yet. Even Professor Snape's involved."

At this point I brightened up, I liked that man, "is he here now? Do you recon he'd have time to check over my potions essay?"

The room shot me a strange look, "Can't believe our foster sister made Slytherin, O the shame!" announced Fred, 'fainting' into his twin's outstretched arms.

"Kids!" Shouted Molly from downstairs, "Dinner!"

Everyone forgot the conversation, concentrating instead on our empty stomachs. I hadn't eaten for hours! When we reached the bottom of the steps I spotted Professor Snape in the crowd of people mulling around the front door.

"Hi Professor!" I greeted when he spotted me.

He seemed to freeze for a moment, I looked at him in confusion for a second as he beckoned for me to follow him into a side room. I nodded and slipped inside the small space as he carefully shut the door behind us.

"I know what you got up to at the Grey's house and I know that Montague has taken the Dark Mark," hissed Snape.

I flushed red from embarrassment and my palms became sweaty, what would he do?

"I assume you have not told anyone of this?" I shook my head, "good. Then we must use this to our advantage. Only myself and Dumbledore know of this…"

"Dumbledore knows!" I exclaimed, I was really in deep cauldron sludge now.

"Of course he does!" hissed my head of house, "but we can use this to our advantage. I understand that you have informed Voldermort that you have no intention of fighting for his cause?" I nodded again, "well then, though I am shocked you survived that encounter, I believe he still thinks he can persuade you. Especially with your romantic involvement with Mr Grey."

"What shall I do, Sir?" I asked, "I'm not breaking my relationship with Montague, but I don't want to get recruited by Voldermort either."

"Has he been looking into your mind?" I shook my head, my memories had remained completely private.

He looked thoughtful for a second as he whipped out his wand, "Legimens," he hissed.

Nothing happened.

"You can naturally barricade your mind," he whispered in disbelief, "that's very rare, however, as I will not have any time to teach you, this will prove very useful. You instructions are to remain within this building until you receive instructions from Dumbledore or myself. These will remain private, the rest of the Order and your friends must not know. However, I recommend your normal regular correspondence with Montague, but inform him you have been 'dragged off to Romania' to see your elder brother Charlie. That will remove suspicions as to why the entire family has disappeared. "

I nodded, I obviously had no choice in the matter. Finally the inevitable had happened, my life had been taken out of my own hands.

We both froze when someone burst through the door. It was my Godfather,

"We'd thought you'd both died or something," he muttered, "I was sent in to rescue my goddaughter."

"Black," I hissed angrily, "I haven't heard a word from you all year, though Harry has, I don't need your protection. I've coped just fine without you." With that I stormed past a gob smacked Sirius Black and a slightly shocked Severus Snape.

**__**

A/N: How's it going? Like it? Hate it? Love it?

TBC…..


	17. Chapter 16

****

Chapter 16

It was really quite annoying that none of us 'kids' were allowed anywhere near the Order meetings. It was especially infuriating that, even after I pointed out that Harry and I had faced more then any of them in our shorter lives, they decided we were far to young. I hate adults!

We had spent much of the previous few weeks cleaning the house. Apparently it had been Sirus' childhood home, though I didn't think it was very child friendly - Ron was nearly strangled by a pair of innocent looking dress robes the other day - he had inherited it after the death of his parents and had given it to Dumbledore to use as Headquarters.

Sirius and I still did not get on. I couldn't forgive him for showing such obvious favouritism towards Harry, just because I was a Slytherin. We argued on several occasions over most subjects: my parents, Harry, my school house, Harry, Montague, Harry…..you get the picture. You see, Sirius had got it into his thick skull that Harry liked him more than me. However, I had excepted that my twin liked us equally and hated being placed in the middle. Adults…..

The twins and I had spent most of the morning cleaning the library. We had all been given permission to use our wands, the house was unplotable so my underage magic wouldn't be detected, as this room was proving to be quite nasty - one of the books Fred had found had attempted to gorge his eyes out.

We all turned when we heard someone knocking at the door. Remaining silent, we watched curiously as it creaked open. Professor Dumbledore's sparkly blue eyes met my own.

"Hello," he greeted, "Having fun?"

"Absolutely Sir," responded Fred, "I'd forgotten how exciting library's could be."

"Yes," agreed George, "I completely love the dangers of studying in the library."

The professor's eyes continued to sparkle, "then perhaps, as you're having such a wonderful time, I could borrow Kirsty for a few minutes?"

O no….I knew what was coming now…..The ball had begun to roll and I was being brought along for the ride!

"Of course Sir," the twins told him in unison, "be our guest."

"Thank you," he told them, nodding, "Kirsty? If you please?"

"Of course Sir."

I followed him out of the room. My body was shaking slightly and my palms had begun to sweat. We settled ourselves in a spacious drawing room. It had recently been made habitable and permanent silencing charms surrounded it - the Order were hoping to use it as and alternative permanent meeting room.

The two of us sat in silence for a few moments. It felt awkward, like you were walking across thin ice in spring.

"So, you have agreed to cooperate," murmured Dumbledore sadly, "you have not told anyone of our whereabouts?"

"I've done what I've been told," I replied, "He thinks I'm in Romania. Though, I couldn't write it in a letter anyway. I guess that you have put a charm on the property that makes it secret?"

He nodded, almost impressed, "of course. We cannot risk our secret being discovered. Though now I must tell you what you are to do," I nodded, knowing there was know use in arguing, "Of course, I know that you refuse to end your relationship with Montague. I also know that you refuse to join Voldermort - even though Montague has taken his mark…"

"Don't judge him on that Professor!" I exclaimed, Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "Just because he took it doesn't mean he's evil! I don't believe that, if his parents weren't on such good terms with Voldermort, he would have taken it! Especially before he's left school!"

The Headmaster's eyes widened, as if he'd just spotted something he hadn't expected hidden in the shadows, "are you saying that you believe Mr Grey could be brought over to our side?"

"I think he may certainty consider it Sir," I whispered, though I wasn't entirely sure. Neither myself, nor Montague, had been given any evidence that Voldermort wasn't trustworthy. In fact, I had a box, hidden under my bed, of letters from one Kevin Serpent. He really was a very good pen-pal and seemed to really value my opinions.

"Then, Kirsty, I have something to ask of you," even though it didn't sound like it would be a request - order more likely, "We need you to be a spy within the death eater ranks, feeding Voldermort false information and receiving his orders."

"I swore to him that I wouldn't tell him of any news from within the order," I stated boldly, "I'm not retracting that - he would become suspicious! I also refused to attend the meetings."

"Yet you attended the one were Montague took his mark?" Dumbledore's eyes had started to look dangerous, he wasn't pleased I was refusing to do as he asked.

"I didn't want to embarrass him by not showing! I refused to bow to Voldermort - isn't that enough?" I questioned, "use refuse to let me join the Order, and yet you ask me to put my life in danger anyway?"

"Which side are you on Kirsty?" he asked, "Theirs or ours? I will require an answer soon, otherwise I will be forced to keep you within these walls until the war needs you."

"To do what?"

However, without answering my query, he swept from the room. It looked like I'd made another enemy within the close fold of people - I really had to get out of here….

I waited a few minutes for Dumbledore's footsteps to disappear down the corridor. They were loud and heavy against the dusty wooden floorboards, the man was slightly pissed off. Gathering my courage, I stood from the worn armchair and slipped out into the passage. Then, after reaching the staircase and going to the floor below, I slipped into the bedroom that Hermione, Ginny and I were sharing. It was a large room with three single beds scattered around it. We each had our school trunk and a bag at the foot of our beds, these contained most of our worldly belongings - though I had a lot more in a vault at the wizards bank, Gringotts, that my parents had left for me and Harry.

When I reached my school trunk, I fell to my knees before it and opened the lid. Long shadows seemed to fill the space so I slipped my wand out of my pocket and whispered "Lumos," then it filled with light. Using my wand like a muggle torch, I fished around trying to find one of my many odd socks. It didn't take long to discover it and I quickly pulled out the little package that was within.

It was wrapped in sliver paper, inside was a small pendant that Montague had given to me as part of my birthday gift; it was silver snake with an emerald eye. I had not worn it until now as Montague had said it was a method of contacting him if things got bad. There was an aura of dark magic about it, though very weak, I had been scared that someone else would have felt it to. However, it was time to throw caution to the wind, Voldermort - though he was my parent's murderer - had never forced me to do anything that I didn't want to, if you cancelled out the graveyard last summer.

"Montague?" I whispered nervously, "Can you hear me?"

"Kirsty?" he responded, his small voice echoing around the room, "what's wrong?"

I looked around me, fearful that the walls had eyes and ears, "I need to get out of here! Dumbledore's forcing me to pick sides, I'm in no position to do that Montague. It's either I betray them or my heart, I won't choose Montague, you know that!"

He grunted nervously, "Do you need to get out of there?"

I paused, had things really got that desperate? "I can't, I've no way out."

He paused, then I heard the sounds of whispering, though I couldn't tell what they were saying, "My mum recommends telling Dumbledore you're on his side, though refuse to co operate with whatever his plans may be. Though this may mean you have to stop owling me this summer, it should keep you safe. Break all contact with anyone the Order doesn't deem to be trustworthy."

"Ok," I replied, knowing exactly what he meant. Contact with Voldermort had to be put on hold, even though most of the topics discussed were the latest book we had read, the latest broom and the finer points of reptilian conversations, "I understand. Can you tell your cousin, Kevin, for me though?"

"Of course," he replied, knowing who I meant, "though I do request you wear this continuously from now on. It is a sleeping portkey that I can activate from here. If the situation becomes dangerous, or worse, just call for me and say what you need me to do - then I'll get you out of there. I promise. Though I recommend that is all the use you have of this necklace. If not before, I shall see you at the Slytherin table, I'll explain to Draco what's happening. Sit with your brother on the train. I Love you Kirsty Potter and I shall keep you safe in any way I can."

Then the echoing stopped, he had gone.

**__**

A/N: As you can probably gues this is a kinda anti-Dumbledore story. But do you guys think he's in character?

TBC,…..


	18. Chapter 17

****

Chapter 17

Thankfully the rest of the summer had passed quickly.

Within two days of talking with Montague I had told Dumbledore my 'decision.'

I

__

The old man had again invited me for a private chat in the study. We sat for a good 10 minutes resisting the urge to glare at each other before he spoke.

"Have you made your choice?" he questioned, peering over his half-moon glasses.

I looked into his eyes, feeling a certain glee in knowing he was trying to read my mind but couldn't - Snape obviously hadn't informed him I'm naturally immune as Dumbledore now looked slightly shocked. Though, hardly surprisingly, he didn't comment.

"I have," I replied testily, my wand in my pocket in case he went for me.

He looked at me inquiringly.

"I'm with the Order all the way," I replied, suddenly nervous about lying, "Voldermort tried to kill me. Though I do refuse to go though with your plan. I can't do it, I'm not strong enough."

"If that is so," he explained, in a voice that told me he had expected my choice, "then I must insist that you finish your relationship with Montague and friendship with Draco."

"You mean stop my contact with everyone in my house Dumbledore?" I snapped, "and what would I do then? What do you plan on doing with me then?"

/I

The conversation had ended rather abruptly after that. However, the headmaster excepted that I refused to spy for the Order - though I was forced to promise about the rest of it. I just thank Merlin he didn't force me to do any binding promises.

Before I could blink, the summer had gone. Suddenly, it was September the 1st and all the Weasley's still at school, Hermione, Harry, myself and most of the Order members were filing onto Platform 9 ¾.

This station had always fascinated me. It was accessed through what seemed to be a solid brick wall between platforms 9 and 10 at Kings Cross station in London. It seemed so long since I had first arrived at the station, clinging onto Fred and George - hoping they wouldn't leave me behind. Though I knew all this magic existed, I still couldn't believe that there was a platform called 9 ¾ - such a random number! __

I

Every other day of the summer that I had spent at the Burrow had involved me being dragged out of bed by a member of the Weasley family - each informing me that it was time for breakfast. However, today was September the 1st and I had been looking forward to today ever since Dumbledore had saved me.

I was up long before sunrise - triple checking I had packed everything. My wand - though I didn't know any spells yet - was tucked safely in my Jean's pocket. I had wanted to wear my new uniform, however, it was strict muggle dress code until we got onto the train. Once I was changed I looked over at the clock on Ginny's bedside table. It was 7:30 in the morning so I decided to pull one of the textbooks off the top of my trunk - it was about potions and particularly fascinating, I had read it through twice already!

When I had first arrived Ginny had been a bit miffed about having to share a room with me. However, after hearing about who my twin brother was, she had lightened up considerably. She seemed to follow me around continuously. I think she fancies my brother because she talks about him all of the time! I haven't even met him yet for god's sake - I mean Merlin's sake. I really need to get used to this magical cursing thing.

It has been weird to adjust to everything. We went to collect the last of my belongings the other week from my foster parents. It had been sad finally saying goodbye to them. Though I did promise I'd contact them at some point, I was glad to be cutting off all ties with the muggle world. Not that I didn't like it, it was just that I had nothing in common with them any more. I hadn't even bothered to say goodbye to my muggle friends. The Jones' had promised to tell them that I had been sent to live with some distant relative who was a headmistress of as prestigious school somewhere. I knew they'd swallow it.

When we finally arrived at the station some hours later, the train was in fact going to leave in 10 minutes time, my hand was taken by Fred and he dragged me and my trolley through a solid brick wall! I thought we were going to crash and was completely surprised when I survived the ordeal.

"Harry will be on the train somewhere dear," explained Molly Weasley, the lovable matriarch of the family, "I know you have everything. So go and find your twin. Write to me and tell us what house you make. I'll see you soon."

She embraced me in a bone crushing hug, I think I almost broke a rib, which I returned, then - with help from Fred and Ron, the Weasley in the same year as me - I dragged my trunk onto the train.

We quickly found a compartment, it was empty other than a small raven-haired boy.

"Hello," Ron greeted, "can we sit here?" he asked, pointing at the both of us.

"Sure," replied the boy nervously, looking up at us.

I saw my own eyes staring back at me, a scar matching the one on my arm was on his forehead.

"Are you Harry Potter?" I asked, my palms starting to sweat.

He nodded, "What's your names?"

"Ron Weasley," greeted the red head, thanking his elder brother once our trunks were safely placed in the compartment.

"Kirsty Potter," I whispered, "I'm your twin."

/I

It had been the best day of my life meeting my brother. Today we were sitting in that exact same compartment. I must admit, it was a bit cosy with Harry, me, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George crammed into it.

My eyes had met Montague's on the platform. He had been standing with Draco and the other Death Eater related Slytherins. They both pretended to glare at me - though their eyes told a different story. They were both looking forward to speaking with me in the privacy of our house common room. My hand reached to touch the pendant around my neck. It was safe to wear without detection now - I had found a spell in the Black family library to mask dark magic.

"What are you thinking?" asked Harry, who was sitting beside me.

"Not much," I replied, "Just wondering if we're going to get a quiet year this year."

"Kirsty," stated the twins in unison, "you know very well there is no possible chance of that happening."

I sighed, they were probably right after all.

When I had eventually survived the long sorting feast, sitting at the Griffindor table under Dumbledore's instructions, I managed to escape and return to my common room.

"Montague!" I greeted, running up to him in the common room

He turned and caught my speeding figure in his long muscularly arms before capturing my lips in a kiss.

"Are you ok?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm fine," I replied, "but I refuse to go back to where I was over the summer."

"You weren't in Romania," he informed me, "we had scouts over that way."

"That's what I was instructed to tell you, I think my owls were being watched," I explained, "I wouldn't be able to tell you anyway, the building has a secret keeper. So it can't be found unless they tell you the secret."

****

He nodded, "trust the Order to do something like that. Don't worry I'll tell father. By the way, I have a plan."

That sparked my immediate interest and my eyes started twinkling as they met his.

"Behave as normal this year. We'll inform the rest of the Slytherins what's going on," he told me, "hang out with your brother and we'll only have our relationship in private. Don't worry I promise I won't get with anybody else," I nodded , thankful, "however, as you know, this is my last year at Hogwarts. So I won't be there to watch you next year. Mother suggested that you come and live with us - as you have no legal guardians it can't be stopped - and then we'll teach you magic. Then, if everything goes to plan, you can take your NEWTs a year early at the ministry."

"Come live with you?" I whispered, hardly daring to believe it, "really?"

He nodded, "Really, really."

**__**

A/N: They have a plan!! But how will it work? Will Kirsty really have a quiet year? All will be revealed…

TBC……


	19. Chapter 18

****

Chapter 18

And so it happened. The 'Golden Trio' became the 'Golden Quartet'. I had seemingly abandoned my Slytherin roots and joined the 'light side' - the school just excepted me. Well, excepting is a bit of a strong word, they thought that my brother and myself were two twigs short of a broomstick.

Over the summer the truth about Lord Voldermort's return to body had been widely published. However, the lies of the Prophet - and the quill of one Rita Skita - had come back to haunt me. The Minister for Magic, Fudge (in the head), was out rightly denying the Dark-Lord's return. His fist was firmly grasped around the Prophet's neck and only the news he wanted to see was being digested. My twin and I were being portrayed as two 'attention seeking orphans' - Rita obviously had lost her liking for Harry - and complete liars. I was used to being hated by the school, I was a Slytherin after all. However, Harry was finding it difficult. Some of his Griffindor 'friends' were shunning him because they were idiots - they believed what they read. I was lucky. Everyone in Slytherin were either serving the man himself, or knew somebody that was.

The only thing that seemed to believe us was the sorting hat. At the sorting feast it had spun a song about sticking together and that we'd be stronger as one. Most of the school thought it was going mad, but we knew better. Actually, talking about the sorting feast, we also had a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher introduced to us - the 5th to date. Her name is Dolores Umbridge. She, according to Draco, works for Fudge and he's heard from his father that she has been instructed to teach us how to do no magic! We have our OWLs this year! How do they expect us to pass the practical with no practice? I was so relieved when Montague agreed to teach us in secret - though he has to work for his NEWTs so he won't have much time.

I was having breakfast at the Griffindor table, again, and was talking to a Ravenclaw girl in the year below- her name was Luna Lovegood and, apparently, she was a friend of Ginny's. However, she seemed to be talking more to Neville Longbottom, Harry and myself. Ron and Hermione thought she was a bit weird. She was nice enough though and her dad is the editor of a magazine called the 'Quibbler' - a slightly mistrusted article that published slightly strange tales.

The first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson was a bit of a joke. The women really had no idea of how to control a class. She just barked at us to read what ever chapter some guy had written. It was honestly not useful to do anything other than clean the bottom of a cauldron! I couldn't believe that I had wasted 7 galleons on it! Even Hermione couldn't stand it - and she knows books!

I didn't learn very much. However, I spent my lessons trying to get Harry to calm down. The toad faced women was continually making jibes at us, calling us liars and so forth. Harry seemed to have taken it personally and his outburst in the first lesson cost his house points and him a detention. When he told us he'd been writing lines Hermione and Ron thought it was a soft punishment. But I knew that women, it had to be something worse.

"Harry, can I have a word?" I whispered the morning after his third evening with the women.

He nodded and followed me out of the great hall and out into the grounds. The morning sunshine shone down on us as I lead him away from the castle.

"What is it?" he asked impatiently, "We got lessons soon!"

"Harry," I replied shortly, "What happens in those detentions? Everyone refuses to say!"

"Lines," he told me offhandedly, "I told you!"

"Harry, you can't lie to me. It's something more."

He paused briefly and I watched the inner turmoil in his eyes. The next thing he did was offer up his left hand. I looked at him, slightly confused for a moment, before pushing back the robes that covered it. A gasp escaped me as I read the words I _I must not tell lies /I _that were etched into his hand.

"Harry!" I exclaimed, "She's using a blood quill! That's illegal! Even Death Eaters refuse to use them."

"How do you know so much about Death Eaters?" he asked suspiciously.

"I read Harry," I lied smoothly.

He nodded before turning and stalking back into the castle.

There wasn't a lot to live for at Hogwarts anymore. The only glimmer of hope was escaping this hell hole a year early - I couldn't wait! The Grey's were filing in one of their friends to become my legal guardian - it couldn't be them as that would make any marriage between Montague and myself illegal. Though I had no idea who they had chosen, I was looking forward to it all the same. They were going to use their high ranking Ministry contacts to get it done quickly just before my OWLs - then if Dumbledore got wind of it he would have no chance to appeal against it.

Hermione and Ron had been nominated as Prefects for Gryffindor house. However, Hermione was more in control. The twins had decided to test their joke products on 'innocent' first years - even though they were being paid. Hermione was having none of it - though Ron didn't want to oppose his brothers. Mum's gonna go mental if she finds out. She wants them to work at the ministry - but they want to open a joke shop. There're going to use my winnings - I had plenty of money without the 1000 galleons prize money that I got for coming first in the tournament.

I've ended up hanging around with just Ron and Hermione really. Wish they'd just pluck up the courage to tell each other how they feel - it's really awkward! Harry's been off with Cho - don't even want to think about what they're getting up to! It's not fair! Harry and Cho can be all lovey dovey in public and I have to hide my relationship with Montague! Harry gets everything. It's not my fault I'm a Slytherin!

Quidditch tryouts also filled up a bit of space on Friday evening. Ron had finally decided it was time to try out for the team, he got keeper - though Harry couldn't be there because he was in yet another detention with You-Know-Who. I swear to Merlin she's worse than he is! At least I can have a polite, sometimes friendly, conversation with him.

One morning, a couple of weeks before Halloween, I spotted my fellow Slytherins on my house table grinning broadly.

"Hermione, what's happened?" I questioned the girl beside me, she had the Daily Prophet open in front of her.

It turned out that some guy from the Order named Sturgis someone-or-another had broken into Ministry property! Harry supposed he must have been doing something for the Order - he must have been really stupid to get himself caught!

A few weeks after that, all Hell broke lose. The announcement in the paper stated that Umbridge had been made I _Hogwarts High Inquisitor_/I! This gave her the power above that of normal teachers. She was given the responsibility of making sure that Hogwarts had 'decent' teachers - A.K.A those who match the Ministry's bizarre standards. Looking up at the high table, I could see that she was grinning evilly. I had to keep on the right side of her now. Especially as I was going to live with the Greys. I couldn't risk giving them a bad name because I'd been rude to a ministry official.

I discussed the idea with Montague that evening. Apparently the rest of the house had gone for the same idea. All I had to do now was be careful that Dumbledore didn't see it as suspicious; that could prove rather difficult.

So it was, at the end of my next Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, I stayed behind at the end. I had spent the entire lesson pretending to look nervous and being on my best behaviour.

"Professor Umbridge," I greeted politely, "can I have a word please?"

She nodded in what she probably wanted to be a comforting way, "of course Miss Potter. What can I do for you?"

"Well, Professor. I've come here to apologise for my past behaviour," I breathed deeply before continuing, "it was immature and rude and, now you have this position bestrewed upon you by the ministry, I can see you must have been doing a good job - it was just so different to what I was used to I just couldn't see it. I really am sorry."

The grin on the women's toad like face made her even uglier, but she'd brought it.

"Of course I accept your apology," she simpered, "I really recommended, however, you spend less time with your brother. I believe it was him that influenced you in such a dire manner. However, I do wonder why you don't spend much time with your house?"

"That's Dumbledore's fault Professor," it was time to tell the slightly fabricated truth and get my own back on the old codger, "promise you won't say you got this from me?" she nodded eagerly, "he's got this ridiculous notion that Voldermort's back. He's convinced me to believe I saw his rebirth! I was in a relationship with Master Grey. We have it now in secret as Dumbledore is convinced the entire Slytherin house are Death Eaters in the making! It's preposterous! They're all from respectable families!"

"What's he threatening to do if you don't conform?" she questioned, her eyes wide.

"I don't know," I lied, "but it can't be good…."

"You know," she began, "I could bring in a rule that houses must not mix unless given permission by the High Inquisitor…."

I nodded eagerly, "that would be fabulous….you're truly amazing!"

My life had suddenly become a little brighter.

Just after Halloween, I received a note from Harry at breakfast.

"Who's that from?" question Montague, who was sitting beside me - though still not showing affection in public.

"Twin," I replied shortly. Then I scribbled a 'No' on the back of his request to meet in Hogmeade. It was something to do with a secret society they were forming. I was certain half of the people who signed up for this Defensive magic club would end up fighting in the war. I wasn't taking sides, I wasn't going to….

"You still not talking to him?" muttered Draco from my other side.

I shook my head, "he keeps coming up with stupid ideas that are going to get him killed. I'm not getting involved."

This 'not taking sides' idea was getting really hard.

**__**

A/N So How's it going? How are you lovely lot?

TBC……


	20. Chapter 19

****

Chapter 19

Within a few days of Harry's meet up another educational degree - a.k.a Umbridge rules - had been posted. All groups had now been disbanded, to reform you needed her permission and a friend in Slytherin.

The first of my many associates to approach me was Professor Fitwick - he ran a Charms club which taught the more unusual spells that weren't on the normal curriculum. For once in his life, he seemed to be sucking up to me in lessons and over the past few weeks he had offered me tutoring for the subject - I was hopeless. I promised him I would have a word with Umbridge.

At the next Umbridge favourites meet up I brought her to one of the corners to bring the Charm teacher's plight to her attention.

"How are your teacher checking interviews going Professor?" I asked politely.

"Brilliantly thank you Miss Potter," she replied eagerly.

"You're not planning on getting rid of Professor Fitwick are you?" I asked, sounding slightly worried.

She grimaced slightly at the mention of the half goblin, "he meet's ministry teaching standards so he shall remain. Why?"

"Well, he runs a Charms club Professor," I explained, "many of the younger Slytherins attend - they enjoy learning how to make their quills flash different colours - and if you let them regroup us older house members would get some peace in our common room."

The old toad looked thoughtful for a moment before producing a pink slip from her pocket and signing it, "of course Miss Potter. Though I must request that you attend so I can make sure they're not doing anything dangerous."

I nodded, smiling brightly, "of course Professor! I wouldn't want them to be involved in anything that could endanger them."

That is the story of how I got roped into going to Charms club. On the plus side, however, Fitwick was so happy that he agreed to even more tuition and to teach me the spells before the meeting so I didn't make a fool of myself - that and I would be able to help the younger students. It was beginning to look like I might actually pass my Charms OWL.

In the weeks running up to the Gryffindor Vs Slytherin match the common room became a buzz of song. Some clever sod of a Slytherin that was a member of the school choir had managed to compose a certain little number that was a delight to the house. Nearly every evening, when I arrived back from dinner very tired and a pile of homework to do, the students were practicing. The lyrics to 'Weasley is Our King' were continually etched into my brain. It was a delightfully funny, however, it was very offensive to Ron and so I stayed out of it.

"You going to the game love?" purred Montague in my ear the night before the game.

I shook my had, "I can't. I've got to much work to do and I promised Umbridge I'd help her great the Minister. We're keeping him busy until the match is finished and Dumbledore can see him - the idiot refuses to skip the match!"

"He really needs to get his priorities straightened!" exclaimed Draco, who was sitting beside us on the sofa.

We nodded in agreement.

The following morning was bright and sunny. I managed to slip out of the common room early to go to breakfast. I quickly warned Harry about the song so he could tell Ron - I didn't want the poor boy embarrassed on his first game! He was going to be nervous enough as it was.

As everyone else started to disband to the game my eyes flicked to my watch, 10 minutes before I had to meet toad face and the fraud of a Minister. I had better be off, I was meeting Umbridge at her office as Fudge was to be arriving via flew.

"Hello Professor," I greeted, stepping into her office after she had allowed entry, "how are you today?"

She smiled broadly, "Good morning Miss Potter, nice to see you have timing. I am fine this morning and am eagerly awaiting the presence of Minister Fudge."

"I met him at the Quidditch world cup at the beginning of my forth year," I commented, "he was delightful company."

Presently, the large fireplace burst into flames. The Minister had arrived.

His short, balding frame slowly emerged from the green fire that was licking his wizards robes. Fudge paused for a moment to straighten out his sapphire blue robes before moving towards us.

"Hello Dolores, Miss Potter," he greeted, grinning widely, "how are you both?"

"Fine thank you Minister," replied women next to me in a sickly sweet voice.

"Brilliant thank you," I answered, "it's lovely to see you again."

Needless to say, by the time I arrived back in my common room around lunch time, my mouth was aching from smiling all morning. However, what I hadn't expected was to find a note from Harry on my bed. Apparently Hagrid had returned from his long 'summer vacation'. The half giant had been in the mountains convincing giants to try to come over to the side of the Order of the Phoenix. I already knew the Death Eaters had convinced them that their side was more inviting - so it had been a fruitless exercise really.

About a week before the end of term I was called into Dumbledore's office. I entered nervously, hoping I hadn't got into trouble.

"Yes Professor?" I asked innocently as I entered his office.

"I am forced to tell you that Arthur was severely injured last night and has been taken to St Mungo's," explained the Headmaster coldly, "the Weasley children and Harry have been given leave for the last week. You will be returning to headquarters for the holidays. Do you understand?"

I nodded, annoyed, "But why can Harry go and not me?"

"Because Harry had a vision witnessing the attack, now clear out of my office!"

"Gladly," I spat, "have fun with your little golden boy."

When the week finally came to an end I was portkeyed straight from school to headquarters. I was slightly peeved off not being able to spend my last Hogwarts Christmas at school, but was glad to see Arthur. From what Harry had told me, a huge snake had bittern him while he was on Order business and he was still recovering in St Mungo's. We all hoped he would get better soon.

The one thing I was finding annoying about this festive season, apart from missing Montague terribly, was Sirius Black. He was trying to talk with me as if we had been friends for years and I had reached the end of my tether by Christmas eve.

"So you looking forward to Christmas?" he asked pleasantly over dinner.

"What would you care?" I bit back and he looked slightly flustered for a moment.

"I care about you Kirsty," he murmured.

"Not as much as Harry though!" I exclaimed, rising from my seat, "You've always liked him more - ever since you found out I was a Slytherin. I know my brother - my twin - is getting regular letters from you. What do I get? I haven't received a single bloody letter Black! You obviously don't want to get to know me at all - stop pretending you care! I haven't needed you before. I definitely don't need you now!"

The room had fallen silent. I then decided I was full and left my half empty plate on the table before storming to my room.

I hated Christmas this year. We swapped a few presents and smiled like everything was alright; I had so many discussions about what I would be taking for my NEWTs that I thought my head would explode - it was so hard pretending I would be attending Hogwarts with the others next year. Montague was giving me his gift when I returned to Hogwarts in January as we doubted I would be able to receive anything from him while I was here. Of course, we visited Arthur in the hospital and all wore our Weasley jumpers - mine was black with my name knitted in dark green on the back.

On the last day of the holidays, which had been the worst I had ever experienced, Harry stormed up to my room to rave about Severus.

"Do you understand the torture I'm going to go though?" he asked, exasperated that I couldn't see his point of view, "I'm going to have to attend I _extra_ /I lessons with Snape! He's teaching me Occlumency! What if I can't see if someone gets attacked next time and they die?"

"Harry," I said, breathing deeply to calm myself, "these visions are dangerous. If Voldermort discovers the link than he could implant a false memory in your head! Then someone you love could get killed! Don't you understand? It's for everyone's best interests - including yours!"

"But Snape hates me! He says I have to tell people I'm having extra potions lessons," he moaned.

"Harry, he only hates you cause you hate him. You're always rude to him and you're terrible at potions because you can't be bothered to try, grow up Harry."

"Why don't you have to take them anyway?"

"Because, o brother of mine, I'm naturally able to block my mind from uninvited guests."

Understandably, he wasn't to pleased at the news. Brothers…..

**__**

A/N: Well how's it going? I know these chapters are coming up quickly and some of the last few have been a little short. However, the following ones are a little longer. You can have a bit of a break once I've posted all the written chapters!

Please leave a review :D It's good to see where I'm going wrong.

TBC…..


	21. Chapter 20

****

Chapter 20

It was so nice to see Montague upon my return to school. We had both missed each other terribly and enjoyed a lovely evening in front of the fire swapping gifts. It had been our year anniversary just before Christmas so the gifts were extra special.

For Montague, I had purchased a wand holster with his name and family crest branded on the green leather as well as a very expensive Quidditch through the ages - it was a first edition copy and they were incredibly hard to come by. I opened a large green box, tied with a silver ribbon, to find the most gorgeous set of witches robes I had ever seen. They were perfectly cut for my size and the darkest black velvet. The bottom hem changed colours depending on your mood and small stars were stitched in silver on the back. I was also pleasantly surprised to find a box from his parents. It contained three small packages. One, wrapped in silver paper, was a long white scarf. It was extremely fluffy with a permanent heating charm placed on it. A small box was wrapped in a blue ribbon. I opened it carefully to find a small, expensive looking, brooch inside. It was in the shape of a half goat, half snake Hippogriff and I was honoured when Montague told me that it had been his grandmother's. The third and final package was wrapped in traditional Slytherin colours. Inside was a small mirror, about the size of the ones the girls carried around so they could check their make-up. However, the package also contained a scrap of parchment with the words - I _Merry Christmas - Kevin _./I

It was a few weeks of merriness after the Christmas holidays. Everyone was pleased to be back in the castle with their friends. However, the atmosphere turned stale when the front page of the Daily Prophet became I _Mass Breakout From Azkaban. _/I Looking over at Montague, who was sitting opposite me today, I saw that he didn't look surprised. In fact, I wasn't either. Voldermort had informed me of his plans though the mirror - I hadn't said anything as I had sworn to stay neutral in this fight.

By now, nearly four weeks into the Spring term, Umbridge had finished interviewing the teaching staff. The Inqustrail squad, basically all of Umbridge's favourites, were informed of her decisions late on Tuesday evening - it had meant I would have to miss Charms club and so it had been postponed until Friday.

"Hum, Hum," she coughed, bringing the rooms other occupants to attention once again, "I have called this meeting so that I may inform you of my decision of what I shall do to the teaching staff. My decision is that all teachers meet the high ministry standards - except Rubeus Hagrid and Sybil Trelawney, both of whom I am placing on probation. Any comments on this?"

"My father will surely agree that you have made an excellent choice there Professor," stated Draco, we all nodded in agreement, "neither of them have ever been able to teach."

"I think you should employ the one that covered his lessons earlier this year," I suggested, "she was really good when she covered the lessons in my third year."

"Why did you drop it Miss Potter?" she asked, looking interested.

"I was stick of tramping back up to the castle looking like I had been pulled backwards through Dragon dung after participating in a lesson," was my explanation. Actually, I had been sick of Hagrid's glares that always informed me that I was a disgrace to my parents and not worth the ground I walked on. Though the situation hadn't been helped much because I stood with Draco and my fellow Slytherins - though I didn't join in with their mockery.

Before I knew it, February had arrived. I was in bed, having a particularly pleasant dream where peace had settled on the wizarding world and Montague asked me to marry him, when I was rudely awoken by Pansy.

"Kirsty!" she hissed, "get up! Do you realise what day it is?"

I shook my head tiredly, not quite awake yet.

"Valentine's day!" she exclaimed, as if that was the most obvious thing, "Montague's been done stairs for the last hour on tenterhooks, I recon he's going to propose."

Now sitting up in bed, I shook my head, "I doubt it's that Pansy. You know what he's like giving gifts, he's always frightened it won't be perfect."

She smiled, "I hope he does at some point, you two would be the most perfect couple. What are you going to do next year, when he leaves?"

I shrugged and said, "Don't know Pansy. I'll expect you find out over the summer."

With that I slipped into a strap T-shirt and jeans before pulling on the robes he had given me for Christmas - I had told friends in other houses that they had been from one of my house mates, which wasn't really a lie to be honest….. After picking up the small box, wrapped in red paper and a silver ribbon, from the top of my trunk I smiled to Pansy and we both walked down stairs together.

By now Montague was sitting nervously on the sofa. I spotted him quickly as we reached the bottom of the girls staircase. A small smile lit my face as I slipped over and wound my arms around his neck from behind, kissing the top of his head.

"Happy Valentine's day Love," I whispered, placing my gift in his lap.

He turned and pecked me on the lips before gesturing for me to sit beside him. I watched as his then carefully untied the package and opened the small box. It was a silver locket with a Rose engraved on the front, his favourite flower, and a picture of our first kiss inside.

"Thanks Beautiful," he whispered, "it's gorgeous, just long enough to hide it under my robes so I can wear it around school."

I smiled, that had been one of my considerations when I had ordered the piece. My smile widened slightly when he drew out a long thin package. It was wrapped in light blue and tied with a red ribbon. He passed it over carefully and I placed it on my lap so I could unwrap it. The paper and ribbon came off quickly, all that was left was a gold gift box. Opening that allowed to me to see the watch. Sunlight that shone off the diamonds almost blinded me. The watch face was black and I could see lots of little planets slowly moving round. However, Montague explained that if I tapped it with my wand - which I did - it would turn into a normal face.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, examining it, "I love it!"

"Turn it over," he commented, putting his hand around my shoulder.

I did so and discovered the words, I _My heart is yours until the end of time, Montague _/I

Needless to say the watch went straight on. However, one of the main problems with keeping your relationship a secret from the outside world was that I couldn't spend the day with him. As it was, I moved my books to the library and did my homework - glaring at couples who were kissing in the dark corners. I hate my life sometimes….

It was a week later that the sludge from my cauldron mucked up my life, once again. The next thing I knew I had a random article of the Quibbler was delivered, via my brother, to the Slytherin table.

The idiot had sold his, and mine, story to the magazine. That was not what I wanted. The Ministry thought that I believed it was a lie - this couldn't be happening to me! I was so going to kill my brother. It was time to publicly say something. Standing up, I strode over to the Gryffindor table and slammed the magazine down on the table. The entire hall turned round to see what was about to commence.

"So, you weren't going to ask me before you stupidly did this?" I hissed.

Harry looked up, surprised, "But I thought that's what you wanted, everyone to believe us?"

I "_You don't have any idea of the position I'm in Harry," _/I I hissed in Parsletongue.

I "_Then tell me!"_

__

"I can't Harry, you wouldn't understand. The world's much bigger than you! I'm in the middle of a war that's about to begin. I don't have a place and I'm trying to stay neutral, you're not helping Harry! It's not all about you! /I

"Harry!" I exclaimed, in English this time, "don't you dare try such a stunt again without consulting me first!"

I then stormed off towards the common room.

Thankfully, Umbridge believed me when I told her that I was severely angry at my brother for pulling such a stunt - I don't know what would have happened otherwise. My entire cover would have been blown. As it was I had to get all the fan mail delivered to the common room. What a joke!

Harry had also ruined Hogsmeade for the rest of the school. Everyone but people accompanied by a member of the Inqustrail squad was not allowed out of school grounds.

The tension came to a high when the entire school gathered in the front courtyard. The Divination teacher, a mystical Professor called Sybil who had long white hair and large round glasses, was crouched - sobbing - in the middle.

Umbridge, closely followed by the Inqustrail squad, walked to the front of the circle. From here I had a better view of the women. She seemed distraught and I felt ashamed to have been involved in the proceedings which had lead to this.

**__**

A/N: Sorry! I know I said this chapter would be longer! But I swear to Merlin's pants that the next one is!!

TBC….


	22. Chapter 21

****

Chapter 21

The fraud of a Professor was eventually sacked, however, Dumbledore used what remained of his powers as headmaster to let the poor women remain in her quarters. A centaur from the forest, called Frienze, was called in to replace her. Not that it had effected me at all, I didn't believe in that stuff so I hadn't taken it - though Umbridge had been furious at the appointment.

I _The Quibbler _/i seemed to be making a fair amount of galleons. Though this was probably because of a little muggle thing known as 'reverse psychology'. Umbridge had, without thinking about the consequences, banned the magazine from school grounds. This had meant everyone had wanted to read what was in it. However, the article had meant an almost constant stream of fan--mail was being delivered to my dormitory. Parkinson thought it was hilarious - realising the irony of these people thinking I was a 'brave little hero' for surviving the encounter, when actually I had met the man again on friendly terms. However, Voldermort hadn't been to happy at the idea of his rebirth being published.

__

"You should have stopped him," he hissed angrily.

"It's not like he asked me first! He never does! He's impulsive and he doesn't know my position, we can't blame him!" I exclaimed.

The Dark Lord scrawled at me, "don't tell me you're supporting him on this move?"

"You seem to forget I'm neutral!" I spat back, "he's my brother and naïve with no idea. I can't blame him. It's much his fault as it is yours! I'll talk to you again when you've calmed down." I shut the mirror.

My relationship with Montague was still was still as strong as always. We were spending more and more time together, sat side by side on the sofa revising - how romantic. Montague had his NEWTs coming up, which he had to pass with top marks so that he could get the position of Assistant Secretary in the Department of International Cooperation. It had been organised by his father and was a brilliant position for any Hogwart's graduate. I was working hard for my OWLs. I had achieve at least an Acceptable in all of them to be able to take them on for NEWTs with a Ministry approved tutor - though I was aiming for Outstanding, purely because of my determination to prove I was better than my over glorified twin.

Much to my surprise, Harry and Cho had also lasted. They were rarely seen apart now and I watched with envy as the showed open affection around the grounds or quizzed each other in the warm sunshine. He really did seem to get everything I so desperately craved, including a place in this world and acceptance by everyone.

Their group, now known as 'Dumbledore's Army', DA for short, was still going strong - as far as we knew. However, I had not spoken with my brother about it until one day when he corned me in the corridors.

"Hi Kirsty," he greeted, his eyes flashing mysteriously.

"What is it?" I asked, bored, "you want something."

He tried to appear innocent, but failed miserably, "I was only wondering if you wished to join us. Room of requirement, 6:30pm tonight. Patronus's is our revision subject."

"How do you expect me to get there without being caught?" I hissed, "that room's on the 3rd floor, I'm in the dungeons."

"You've got the invisibility cloak this week haven't you?" I nodded, "use that."

I nodded, giving in. There was no harm in one meeting - surely? Without another word, I turned on my heel and headed down the corridor. It was a Saturday night, so I had no other commitments. However, I would have to inform Draco so he could provide me with a cover story. There was no point telling Montague as he would forbid me from going - he still hadn't forgiven my brother for the incident with Crouch in the forest last year.

"Draco, can I have a word?" I asked, when I arrived in the common room.

"You ok?" Montague asked, looking up from his notes.

I nodded, smiling, "just want to compare some notes with Draco," he nodded as Draco wondered towards me.

Using my hand, I gestured for him to come over to a secluded corner.

"What is it?" he asked, looking slightly confused now.

"I need to ask you a favour….."

I snuck up to the Room of Requirement at about 6:00, leaving the common room with Pansy as a pretence for studying in the library. Leaving a pile of books beside her and smiling to the librarian as we entered, we found a hidden corner that no one usually noticed. We then placed a 'notice me not' charm so no wondering students would notice Pansy was on her own. I whispered a quick 'thanks!' before then throwing over the cloak and watching as my body disappeared from sight.

Harry and I had received the cloak from Dumbledore in our 1st year at Hogwarts. It had belonged to our dad and we had made an agreement to each take turns using it. It had been on one of our adventures that we had discovered the Room of Requirement on the 3rd floor. If you walked past it three times, whispering what you wanted to find, a door would appear to you. My twin had obviously decided this was a good choice for a room to hide a secret defence group - hardly anyone knew about it.

As 6:30 approached I arrived at the blank wall opposite a tapestry. Harry was waiting outside the room for me. When I slipped off the cloak he flashed me a grin, then grabbed my hand and dragging me through a newly formed door.

Inside was a huge room. The walls were covered in mirrors and the room was full of students. I could even make out a few of the younger Slytherin students!

"You can still remember how to make a Patronus, don't you?" whispered Harry as we entered.

I nodded, "of course! Remus showed us in third year! So we could fight off the Dementor's that guarded the school. I'm not stupid Harry."

He grinned, "just checking," the announced, "this, as most of you know, is my twin - Kirsty. She here as another demonstrator for the Patronus charm. Her form is one of the most powerful."

My grin matched my brother's, I had beaten him in something. Not only had I mastered the advanced technique faster than he, but I had a greater form as well, "Expecto patronum!"

Concentrating on the happy memory, the first time I had kissed Montague, my protector erupted from my wand in a ball of flame. My phoenix flew from my wand and circled the heads of the room's occupants before dissolving.

"Now," Harry instructed to the amazed audience, "go and try it yourself, I'll come round and help anyone who's struggling."

A loud buzz of conversation picked up as the group turned to go and find their corner. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves. Indeed, I was slightly shocked when one of the 2nd years produced a shining silver mist - something of a feat.

By the end of an hour some of the older students had managed it. I already knew that Harry's patronus was a stag, dad's animagus form, but I was surprised to see that Hermione's was an otter and Ron's a dragon. Even the 4th year, Luna Lovegood, had managed to produce a hare.

CRACK!!

The entire room's conversation stopped in its tracks as the occupants turned to see a small houself. It was tiny, with floppy ears and seemed to be wearing an unusual amount of hats and socks.

"What is it Dobby?" asked my twin, kneeling beside the creature so they were on eye level.

"Umbridge…..she knows….." he whispered, shaking, "coming……run…."

The entire group froze. Getting caught would mean certain explosion! Why did I agree to come tonight? All mine and Montague's plans would be dashed…..however….

"You heard what he said!!" I shouted over the panicked screams, "run! In twos and threes. Some go the library, it's closer. You two Slytherins, Hart and Piers - you're with me."

The group rushed to obey and Harry gave me a thankful smile. Once the room had emptied to just Harry, my two charges and me, I throw the cloak over me and the two small firsties - I was pleasantly surprised that it covered all of us well. I then somehow managed to slip us past the gathering Inqustrail squad and about half way towards the Slytherin dormitories.

"Consider the group officially shut down," I whispered, "don't talk about it, you've been outside walking the entire time. I'll vouch for you."

I slipped the cloak off us and stuffed it in my robe pocket. A Slytherin always looks after their own, I couldn't have left them to fend for themselves. Now I had to turn on my heel and make towards the scene.

"Sorry I'm late," I whispered to Blaise Zambini, a Slytherin in my year who was also a member of the squad, "I've been in the library and just heard. what's happened?"

"Your brother's been cornered in this room," he hissed back, "he's been running an illegal defence group. Umbridge is furious as it's been running under her nose. Apparently a Ravenclaw girl confessed to it under pressure."

I nodded thankfully, at least I knew I could trust Draco, before slipping closer to Umbridge.

"Do you want me to coax him out of there Professor?" I asked shyly, "he might listen to me."

She turned to face me, "he might, but where have you been?"

"Studying with Pansy in the library professor, the OWLs are coming up after all," I replied convincingly.

The woman nodded and gestured for me to come forward.

"Harry," I called, "it's your sister. Come out, please. It'll be worse for you if you don't. See sense, all you need to do is apologise….You can't stay in there forever!"

The door opened slowly, he seemed to have taking the idea. He was going to be found out at some point anyway. However, he did something quite unexpected, he made a run for it. My stunning spell purposely just missed him. Though Draco was lucky, Harry went crashing to the ground.

Less than 20 minutes later - Umbridge marched Draco, Harry and myself the entire way - we were in Dumbledore's office. When we entered, the headmaster looked up, surprise evident on his face, as we filled the room. I allowed his blue eyes to scan though the events of the night in my mind, his face relaxed slightly and I knew he had something prepared - as well as knowing I was not to blame for anything. While this was happening, Umbridge had dashed to the fireplace to call upon the Minister.

Cornelius Fudge appeared mere moments later, excitement like a child at Christmas sparking in his eyes. He scanned the room and smiled, seemingly satisfied with the evenings events before asking,

"Who caught the perpetrator?"

Umbridge smiled at Draco and I, allowing us to answer.

"Draco did sir," I replied, "My stunner just missed."

The following morning everyone was talking about Dumbledore's disappearance. I heard some of the first years whispering that he had tried to turn the minister into a chocolate frog before escaping though the flow system. Giggling to myself, the events of the previous night rushed back to me. Dumbledore had announced to the room that the group had been his idea. This had taken the accused light off Harry as the Minister had called for a pair of Aurors, one who was in the Order, to arrest him. However, the old man had already planned an escape root and had disappeared in a ball of flames with the help of Fawkes, his phoenix. Umbridge and Fudge had been royally peeved off with his escape - though Umbridge was then given the position as Headmistress so her smile soon returned. She had then escorted Draco and I, Harry was left to find his own way, back to our common room - each receiving 50 points for Slytherin.

With Umbridge's new position came a new Hogwarts. By the time the second day of her headship had dawned new instructions had been given to Hogwart's many students. One of many privileges that had been given to the Inqustrail squad, along with new shiny badges, was the permission to add or dock points as we saw fit. This almost guaranteed Slytherin the house cup this year! For some reason the Headmistress had also taken it upon herself to quiz the students under the truth potion - though I knew for a fact that Severus was purposely brewing it incorrectly. I think she was trying to find out were Dumbledore was. That search would be like trying to find a needle on a Quidditch pitch.

However, the peaceful life the Umbridge had accustomed herself to (aside from the day were she had tried, and failed, to get into the head's office) was shattered with a series of loud explosions.

It all began at the end of a Herbology class. I was working with Cho to try and re-pot a shoot of the venomous tentacular (Sprout wanted to grow some more - no idea why) when a loud explosion, along with a bright flash of colour, filled the school grounds.

The entire group of Slytherins and Ravenclaws turned their heads to the skies. Lights of all colours flashed above us. The fireworks that were going off all around the grounds - a pink flash produced a group of piglets who flew through one of the open castle windows and into the school. We were dismissed from the greenhouse early, much to our delight, and we quickly made our way into the building.

It was like arriving into chaos. We weren't the only class to have abandoned our lessons and I had to duck to avoid a passing rocket - which exploded at the end of the corridor. My eyes scanned over the passing crowds of students to attempt to spot someone I recognised - this person happened to be Hermione.

"Hermione!" I exclaimed, finally catching up with her, "what's happening?"

She turned and grabbed my arm - so we wouldn't loose each other in the tide of students moving towards the great hall - before shouting back, "Fred and George, they hate Umbridge because she confiscated their broomsticks and fancied causing some chaos."

I nodded, that sounded exactly like them. I would have to thank them someday, this was brilliant! When we eventually arrived at our destination we found the Great Hall lined with students. In the centre of the room stood the headmistress and her helper - the Squib caretaker, Flitch. Umbridge was brandishing her wand at the fireworks as they entered the hall. The students watched in great delight as her efforts seemed to be wasted. Every time the women tried to vanish the things their number would suddenly increase, stunning also didn't help - it only resulted in a large explosion. These things were really a great bit of magic!

Somehow the boys managed to get away with their escapade - no one had any proof that they had started it and only the Headmistress was out to get them. The teachers seemed content to want to watch the hated women flounder in her home made mess.

A couple of weeks after the incident pamphlets arrived on the tables in the common room. These sheets of paper were dedicated to informing us on what careers we had the option of taking once we left Hogwarts, as well as the grades we would need. Along with this every 5th year was obliged to attend a meeting with their head of house to discuss their options. This was what brought me to the door of Snape's office on a rather gloomy Wednesday morning.

I was quickly invited into the room and offered a seat before the desk, Umbridge also happened to be in the room, before the interview began. For the first few minutes the three of us sat in silence. It was Snape who began the conversation,

"So, have you had any thoughts on what you would like to do Miss Potter?"

I shrugged, "I was planning on becoming an Auror or Potions Mistress, want to do something practical."

"Personally," simpered the women, "with your active involvement in the Inqustrail squad I would recommend you for the Auror training program."

"Thank you Headmistress," I answered, smiling politely.

"However," cut in my Head of House, "I believe, with your excelling skills in the field of potions, that you would go far in the field of potions making."

"But, Severus," argued Umbridge, "I do believe you have a rather bias view about the field."

"This is not meant offensively Headmistress," Snape replied testily, "but this student has never achieved less than full marks in a potions assignment, written or practical, she is a natural and it would be a shame for the entire wizarding world if these talents were wasted."

I had sat, in slight shock, listening to the two adults argue. However, I decided to cut in, "excuse me," the two stopped bickering and turned to face me, "I was wondering, but, how about we wait until I receive my OWL results back. Then we can see which one I get higher in and I'll choose that field?"

The two teachers nodded in agreement and the meeting ended soon after - thank Merlin! I excited the room fairly quickly - only to spot my twin who was leaning against the wall opposite.

"How'd it go?" he asked, sounding interested.

I shrugged again, "same old. They argued like an old married couple for the most part."

He nodded, "can I have a word? In private?"

After glancing both ways down the corridor, I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into an empty classroom - placing a silencing charm on the door.

"My Occlumency lessons have been cancelled," he told me quickly, somehow I understood though.

"You what?!" I shouted, "Harry, those were important! You need to learn how to barricade your mind!"

"I have," he said feebly, "he says I don't need training anymore…."

"Stop lying!" I exclaimed, "he's always telling me that you're hopeless Harry. What have you done?"

It was then that my twin confessed to the memory he had seen. It had been a scene after the end of Snape's OWLs. He'd been bullied by my father (Prongs), Sirus (Padfoot), Remus (Moony) and Peter (Wormtail) and Harry had been forced to watch, having no way to escape the memory, as the boys turned Snape upside down and showing the school his pants - causing horrible public humiliation.

"Sirus is still as bad," I muttered.

"He's brilliant! Completely changed!" Harry argued back.

I shook my head, "he still hates Slytherins. He's still prejudice against them."

"If you'd just give him a chance…."

"I've given him plenty Harry!" I shouted, storming out of the room.

The next time I spoke to my brother was on Easter Sunday. Mrs Weasley had sent all of us an Easter egg each and Harry came over to deliver mine.

"Hi sis," he greeted, handing my a large chocolate egg wrapped in red tissue paper, "this is from mum."

I nodded, "thanks Harry."

We smiled to one another as he returned to his table. I turned to spot Montague staring at the egg in my hands - he looked like he was trying to remember something, but couldn't quite remember….

"Got it!" he exclaimed, half way though my bacon roll, "My parents and cousin, you remember the one you met over the summer? They've sent you an egg. I'll get it later."

I smiled. Our relationship was back out in public now that Dumbledore wasn't there to watch our every move. It was lovely to be able to kiss him in public again, though glares from jealous peers had started up. We spent a lot of time in the library with Draco and Pansy, another loved up couple, studying for our exams. Though not particularly romantic, it was nice to revise with someone else there.

The group of us fell into this routine for a good couple of weeks. However, my revision session one Saturday was interrupted when a paper aeroplane landed on my desk. I picked it up and unfolded it to find a note from the twins,

I

__

We're outside the Library. Yer we need to talk to you…..

More like ask her a favour George….

Yer, what he said…

All the best,

Gred and Forge.

/I

I got up from the table with the excuse I needed to grab something from my trunk. The library was silent as a grave so it was nice to have a change in the slightly louder, echoing corridors. It didn't take me long to find the twins - they were hidden in a passageway behind the bent knight - supposedly the person who had owned the armour had been gay.

"What do you want?" I whispered, "I was trying to revise."

"We have a plan," explained George.

"To escape school," finished Fred.

"As we both feel,"

"Are talents lie outside the academic field, However,"

"We're not going to leave quietly."

"What are you planning on doing?" I asked, though I could tell it would be something big.

"Well, Miss under-prankster-extraordinaire…."

"We have invited a miniature swamp, which,"

"With your help,"

"We are going to block the third floor, left wing," finished George with an air of finality.

"But that's the most used corridor in the entire school!" I exclaimed, horrified, "It'll cause…."

"Chaos! That, honorary sister, is the plan," explained Fred, "we want to be remembered. To be honest I believe it is one of out more subtle pranks."

"I agree Forge," commented George, nodding happily, "only Fitwick will have the skill to get rid of it. He hates toad-face. She'll be in flaps about it so he'll be only to happy to watch."

I nodded, understanding what they wanted to achieve, "that's brilliant! What do you want me to do?"

**__**

A/N: See this one was longer :D Hope you all enjoyed it….Wonder what's going to happen in the next chapter?


	23. Chapter 22

****

Chapter 22

"What's happening?" asked Harry from behind me, "what's going on?"

I turned to see my twin pushing through the crowd towards me. True to the twin's word, the left wing on the third floor was filled by a miniature swamp. As a member of the Industrial Squad, I had been given shared responsibility to catch the perpetrators…..I didn't feel too guilty. Rules were made to be broken….

I

__

"You two done yet?" I hissed from where I was keeping watch.

Turning to face the twins, I found them standing at the edge of a very realistic swamp - they were taking notes on a pad. The swamp before them spanned from one end of the corridor to the other - though it was a main walkway of the school it could only be accessed by set of stairs leading upwards so the water couldn't drain away - and even included a set of lily pads. I also could have sworn I saw a frog leap into the water!

"Guys!" I hissed again, "lessons end in a minute! We need to get out of here!"

They turned, Fred stuffing the notepad into the pocket of his robes, and walked over.

"Quite impressive don't you think?" he commented.

"I think we should expand into a range of gardening products Fred," George told his twin.

"GUYS!" I exclaimed, slightly louder, "We need to get a move on!"

Suddenly, the bell went. The next moment, hundreds of students were piling into the corridor - all heading for the one we had just left.

"Hay!" someone shouted, "This place 'as bin turned into a bleeding swamp!"

I nodded to the twins before disappearing into the crowd, heading towards the Defence classroom. Next stage of the plan - alert toad face.

However, it seemed she had already been told and came hopping out of her classroom, looking rather annoyed. I watched, slightly amused, as she pushed though the crowd towards the water's edge. The next thing I knew, the entire crowd was hurriedly pushing backwards.

"What happened?" I asked one of the students.

"She tried to vanish it," replied a Ravenclaw, "but instead it got bigger!"

/I

After I had successfully told Harry the tale of what dangers we had gone through to prank the school, my thoughts wafted back to the scene before us. The twins were standing, grinning proudly, before the open entrance doors. Umbridge and the caretaker were throwing threats of punishment around like confetti; the rest of the school - students, teachers, ghosts and the resident poltergeist (Peeves) - were watching with rapt attention. All smiling gleefully at the woes of the headmistress.

Both Harry and myself turned back to them as a loud crash echoed around us. The noise had come from the breakout of the twin's brooms from Umbridge's office - they had been confiscated after the twin's had attempted to plant dung bombs there. They came hurtling over the heads of the students before gracefully landing in their owner's outstretched palms.

They shot each other a look before turning to the crowd before them.

"We're off," commented Fred, in a voice commonly used for discussing the weather.

"Lovely knowing you all," explained George, in the same tone, "but we really have outgrown this fine establishment.

After mounting their brooms, Umbridge frozen to the spot with rage, they turned once again to the crowd.

"If any of you fancied playing more pranks on this toad face - please owl us," said Fred in a pleased sort of voice, "we'll be at our place in Diagon Alley."

Umbridge then decided to jump into action as the twins rose into the air, however, her words of 'Stop them!' were completely ignored as they ordered Peeves to continue the work they had started. Then, after a final farewell, they sped off towards the Scottish mountains. The applause from the facility reverberated around the castle walls long after they had disappeared from sight.

"Can't believe it all happened a week ago," I murmured to Montague as we heard yet another 2nd year threatening to pull a 'copy cat' stunt.

"This week has gone rather fast," he replied, leading me to a sun bathed patch of grass beside the lake, "it was a good piece of magic."

I nodded in agreement as we settle ourselves down, my head lying comfortably in his lap, "No one's been able to remove it. Though Fitwick also told me at the end of Charms club yesterday Umbridge is furious."

"Though that probably isn't helped by the fact Peeves is following her constantly," he commented, "I saw him trying to lock her out of her office yesterday."

I giggled lightly as the image of Umbridge trying to break into her own office floated though my mind, before admiring the scenery.

The warm sun was reflecting off the lake's surface before us. Students, also taking a break from revision, were sat in twos and threes on the castle grounds around us. The sky seemed to be void of clouds and the clearest blue I had seen in a while. However, I was careful to check there was nothing of any danger in the vicinity - students had taken to pranking Inqustrail squad members.

"You looking forward to the summer Love?" asked Montague suddenly.

I smiled, "of course. It's the light at the end of the tunnel."

"Do you really want to leave your friends and family for me?" his voice was wavering slightly, giving me the impression that he'd been worrying about this for a while.

I sat up and turned to face him, "I love you, you idiot. Someone told me that I should follow my heart - it's telling me to follow you to the ends of the earth."

"Really?"

I kissed him in reply, I think he got the message.

Time seems to be moving so quickly at the moment. Plans for the summer are being steadily drip fed to me and I've been having to convince the Weasley's and Harry that I'll be returning to the Burrow for the summer. I feel so guilty, lying to them all. The Weasley's took me in and cared for me as their own - even when I was sorted into Slytherin. However, I was going to follow mum's advice. This year was passing quickly really, I can't believe it's been a year since I spoke to her in the graveyard.

My OWL exams are starting tomorrow. Can you believe it? I've been studying for nearly 5 years…. I've done loads of work though, I should be ok.

I looked up from my books, hearing the laughter from the Griffindors on the next table. First years doing homework, they never appreciate that some of us are trying to do some real work! They're still gloating that they beat us in the Quidditch cup, they obviously cheated. Though Ron did actually save some of the goals - he'll make a good keeper in a few years.

When I woke up next morning I looked over to the other beds. It didn't surprise me that I wasn't the only one up early. Pansy was sat cross-legged on her bed with her Charms notes in her lap - fingers in her ears. The other beds were empty, I guessed they'd be doing their last minute revision over breakfast. Personally, I was fully prepared for the written Charms exam this morning; though I was a little nervous about the practical later.

I met Montague in the common room. He was revising for his Potions NEWT. Even from where I was standing on the opposite side of the room, I could tell he was nervous. He needed to pass this exam with good marks.

"You'll be fine Love," I murmured, walking over.

He turned to look at me, smiling softly, "I know, but I do need to pass these exams."

"Well, lets go get some breakfast then," I suggested, "we both know that you can't think on an empty stomach."

After breakfast, which I'd picked at because my stomach had erupted in butterflies, I bade farewell to Montague and walked over to stand with Draco and my other fellow 5th year Slytherins.

"You all ok?" I asked as I entered the circle.

Pansy nodded nervously, "Yes, I think so. I really hope I pass."

Draco smiled in his normal confident manner, "I'll be fine. I'm brilliant at Charms. Father will be so pleased when he gets my results in the summer."

"No need to be over confident!" I exclaimed, laughing, "we've all done the revision though, so we'll all be fine."

A small wizard, not much taller than me, appeared from the great hall. He smiled at us and called for the entire crowd of students to enter and take their seats. The hall's long house table had been replaced with singular desks. The written NEWT potions exam was on the right side of the hall and our Charms exam on the left. My seat was just behind my twin, who smiled at me reassuringly before we were told to begin.

"How'd it go?" I asked Montague, when I met him outside the hall after the exam.

He nodded and pecked me on the lips, "I couldn't have asked for a better paper! I'd looked over most of the answers this morning!"

Beaming at him, I took his arm and we walked up to the common room. However, about half way there, we turned because we heard someone coughing for our attention.

"Hello Headmistress," I greeted warmly, "How are you?"

She smiled and giggled in her girly way, "Fine thank you, how was your exam Miss Potter?"

"Fine headmistress, I think I passed it."

"Brilliant!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together, "and you Mr Grey?"

He nodded, "same I believe."

The practical after lunch went well. I swear, I owe Professor Fitwick the largest box of chocolate frogs! Without his help, well….I don't want to think what could have happened!

The end of exams was now close on the horizon. All I had left was History of Magic, which I was almost sure to fail no matter how much I revised. Though there was something to be thankful for, at least it was only a written paper. The other exams had gone alright I think. However, in the Astronomy practical - which had been in the middle of the night on the Astronomy tower - we all got a bit distracted.

The entire 5th year had watched Professor Umbridge, along with a small team of Aurors, go after Professor Hagrid. His hut now lay scattered across the grounds - the ashes being carried by the summer breeze. We all knew he wouldn't last to long. He wasn't a teacher that worked within Ministry Regulations.

I spent the morning of my final exam revising, Montague was sitting his last exam (Transfiguration) at the moment, though the notes were now starting to blur before my eyes. Eventually, I found myself sitting at one of Hogwarts exam tables for the final time.

I

__

Q1: Name the year that House elves were first recorded to be in the service of wizards.

/I

I hastily scribbled down a number that popped into my head. This was going to be very long two hours. However, it was not to be as uninterrupted as I had hoped. My train of thought, which was almost not there anyway, was broken when Harry collapsed onto his desk.

"Professor!" I called, raising my hand as I did so, "Harry's just collapsed!"

One of the exam marshals raced over and told me to continue my exam. I nodded, seeing that they were trying to wake him. He was woken up quickly - though he left the exam early, complaining of a headache.

When the order was called for us to put our pens down for the final time, the entire hall erupted in cheers of celebrations. They were over! I couldn't believe it! My first port of call was the common room. It was filled with 7th years drinking butterbeer and eating chocolate. All thoughts of worry for my twin were extinguished as I settled myself beside Montague and a drink was thrust into my hands.

The worry though came back while I was eating dinner that evening. I couldn't see Harry anywhere. Ron and Hermione had disappeared as well - I guessed that they were in the hospital wing or something. However, when I went to check, Madame Pomfrey told me she hadn't seen any of them. Umbridge was missing as well, which was weird because she usually appeared at least every half hour.

Scowling lightly, I had headed back to the common room. Though, to my surprise, I found my head of house waiting for me. He turned as I entered the room, he looked relieved.

"Thank Merlin!" he exclaimed as I approached, "we'd thought you'd gone with…."

"With who Professor?" I asked urgently, "is this about Harry?"

"He and a bunch of fellow DA members have gone to the Ministry. He received a false vision from the Dark Lord that showed your Godfather being tortured for information. Your brother is on his way to retrieve a Prophecy that will tell of your destiny."

"I've got to get him out of there!" I exclaimed, "He's going to get himself killed!"

However, my way was blocked by Montague. His arms were now around my waist and holding me to the spot,

"That's not possible," he whispered in my ear, "what happened to staying neutral?"

"He's my brother!" I shouted, tears starting to run down my cheeks, "you can't just expect me to watch!"

"That's exactly what we expect you to do Miss Potter," hissed Snape, "Mr Grey, make sure she doesn't leave your sight. She is not to leave this common room."

The two men nodded to each other as tears of fury and helplessness ran down my cheeks.

Hours past without a word being passed between us. The moon was now high in the sky and my tears had long ago run out. The communication mirror was in my hand, even after numerous failed attempts to get hold of the Dark Lord. Montague guessed that he had blocked it for the evening. Tonight plans were obviously enough to deal with, a distraught teenage girl would only complicate manners.

My eyes had started to drift shut. However, out of nowhere, I had a feeling that Harry was home. It was a tug at the back of my mind, but I knew it was real. Turning to look at Montague, I discovered my boyfriend had given in to the urge to sleep. Gently slipping out of his arms, I ran to grab the Invisibility cloak from my trunk before disappearing from the common room.

I followed the niggling instinct like a mouse after cheese. Eventually I found myself outside Dumbledore's Gargoyle. For some reason, it seemed to sense my urgency and allow me entry without a password. I wasn't sure why I was following this route, after all, Dumbledore couldn't be in the castle - could he? However, as I neared the top of the stairs, I heard a women's voice...

"The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"

Silence seemed to ring around the room behind the great oak door that separated us. I wondered who was inside. Then I heard Dumbledore's voice - but how did he get in?

"That Prophecy is made about you Harry," he was explaining, "it was made the year before you and your sister were born by Sybil Trelawney."

"But both me and my sister were marked," I heard Harry point out.

I pressed my ear closer to the door so I could hear the answer.

"Indeed," Dumbledore replied, "for many years I believed the prophecy referred to both of you. However, I believe that after last year in the graveyard he saw her as something he could nurture. She is no more an equal than I."

I paused. So he didn't need me? The old coot had lied to me! This meant I could truly stay neutral in this war! I would not have to fight. They didn't need me…but….they needed Harry. My brother would have to fight to the death. Either he, or the Dark Lord, would die - be murdered! Harry was a lot of things, but he wasn't a killer.

"Would it bring Sirus back?" asked Harry, he sounded small and helpless.

What had happened to Sirus? He was meant to be at Headquarters, where he lived. He'd probably run away or something. I wouldn't put it past the idiot after all…

"No Harry," answered Dumbledore sadly, "I'm afraid your Godfather is truly dead."

"I'm going to kill her!" screamed Harry, "I'm going to get Bellatrix back for what she did."

Sirus was dead? My godfather was dead? My brain seemed to stop working for a second, it couldn't decide whether I should be sad or happy at the news. I was free of the miserable idiot at last! However, he must have cared about me slightly….we were just as bad as each other. I had thought we'd grow out of it - learn to like each other - but now that wouldn't be possible….

I wondered what had happened at the Ministry. Something inside me desperately wanted to know. There must have been Death Eaters, that would explain why Bellatrix was there; perhaps the Dark Lord had made an appearance? I hope neither were harmed….

Having let my thoughts transport me somewhere else, I was shocked to hear the door opening. I saw Harry standing in the doorway. His green eyes were filled with tears. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, studying the boy that would one day be his weapon, not really caring that the boy had feelings, that he had just lost one of the few parent figures left in this life. I pulled off the invisibility cloak, grinning as I watched the shock pass over Dumbledore's face, and throw my arms around Harry - who cried into my shoulder, he was used to people appearing from no where by now. Over his shoulder, I sent Dumbledore a death glare.

The next morning I found a distinct unrest in the Slytherin common room. Draco's father, along with a few others, had been arrested last night at the ministry. They had been found in their Death Eater robes in the Department of Mysteries - which was strictly off limits. Even Voldermort's rebirth had been made public; he had also been caught at the Ministry and seen by the Minister himself, along with a few others. It also turned out that Ron and Hermione, along with the other members of the DA had survived not to worse for wear - thank Merlin!

Montague was looking slightly worried for Draco, who looked distinctly upset about his father.

"What's going to happen now?" I asked, suddenly feeling very small.

Even though Montague was still annoyed at me for running off last night to see Harry, he gave me a hug.

"I don't know," he whispered, "you'll be ok with my parents. They have no public relationship with the Dark Lord and they openly oppose him. Draco's going to live with his mother at home and they're going to deny knowledge of his father's business. Once you're home the Order can't remove you either. Your guardianship was finalised yesterday morning."

I smiled, at least I could stop worrying about that. 5 days until I was free of Dumbledore, forever.

Of course, many people asked that day why I had publicly denied Voldermort's rebirth. I just replied that a pressure from the ministry had meant that I had been scared into silence - my brother had used his Gryffindor courage and had been able to take a stand. Umbridge had been found in the forbidden forest, though I had no idea how she had got there, and Dumbledore had been reinstated as Headmaster. The swamp was quickly vanished by Flitwick - though he roped a little off as a memorial to Fred and George's brilliance.

Harry missed the end of term feast, he was still mourning over Sirus' death and I wasn't much help to him. I had tried to spend as much time as possible with my twin though, I had no idea when I would next set eyes on him.

Dumbledore had finished the speech, telling us how we should all stick together in such dark times, and the buzz of conversation was slowly beginning again. This was my last end of term feast. I had no intention of coming back to this castle as a student. By this time next year, I would have taken my NEWTs at the Ministry and finished my education. Looking up at Montague, I could tell he was going to miss this place, but looking forward to the challenges that faced him. Faced all of us.

My trunk was packed long before the sun rose above the Scottish mountains. The rest of the girls were in bed. However, I couldn't sleep. The idea that I was finally escaping the Order's clutches was something so brilliant, so exciting, that sleep held little importance. I could sleep on the train if I wished. Walking down to the common room, I noticed that I wasn't the only one up.

"Morning Kirsty," greeted a voice from the sofa.

"Morning Draco," I replied gently, "get much sleep?"

He shook his head, "I can't sleep Kirsty. Not now. This summer's going to be big and you can almost be certain that either I or my mother are going to be punished for my father's arrest."

"There's nothing you can do Draco, what's done is done. We're all in for a difficult summer."

"Not you," he hissed, "going off with the Weasleys, playing happy families! You've got no idea!"

However, I was stopped from replying by a voice from the stairs that lead to the boy's dormitories.

"Don't speak of things that you do not understand Draco," growled Montague, "the world is more complicated then you realise. A walk Kirsty?"

I nodded, letting him lead me out of the common room - leaving Draco to his thoughts in front of the fire.

We sat with the other Slytherins on the train ride home. All watching despondently as Hogwarts drifted from view. Few of us were adults yet, I had just other a year to go, but we would all face adult's problems and difficulties this summer. We'd all faced to much already. Everyone's eyes told stories darker than their smiles.

The station was full of people. However, this was good. Montague and I slipped past the Weasleys and Order members easily. The Greys were waiting in the muggle world and we found them in the café drinking coffee in smart business suits.

Both smiled warmly at us before finishing their drinks and walking us to an apparition point. With me side along apparating with Montague, all four of us - plus luggage - disappeared with a small 'pop'.

**__**

A/N: She's finished her 5th year! What could happen to Kirsty now? Don't worry the story isn't over yet. However, you'll have to wait a bit longer for the next chapter - I need to finish writing it.

Please tell me your thoughts in a review!

TBC…….


End file.
